In the News
by Princess Gin-Gin
Summary: Ok...this is my brand new fic! it's an L/J (what else do i write?)...L and J are outta Hogwarts...Lily's a reporter for the daily prophet, James' an auror...they both claim to hate eachother...could they ever fall in love? **CHAPTER 9 IS UP!**
1. The Top Story...

**_Author's Note: otayz...so, this is my newfulest fic, In The News...it's an L/J, and it's 'bout...well, read it!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own whatever JK/WB doesn't own..._**

****

**_Chapter One:_**

**_The Top Story_**

_          "I do believe that Voldemort can and will be stopped, and the aurors in the Defense Against Evil Forces office are the ones to stop him." Said Mr. Patrick Beanmore, head of the Defense Against Evil Forces Office last Tuesday. He claims that the dark lord, Voldemort, more commonly known lately as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or You-Know-Who will be stopped before he can commit anymore murders. We of the press can only hope that this is true._

_          Lily Evans put away her quill and sat back in her office chair. It was a pretty cowardice job, being a reporter. It wasn't anything like the job she'd wanted back in Hogwarts..._

          There was a knock at the door. "Lily Evans! Come out now! Are you finished your article yet? You promised you'd finish before lunch!" Came the voice of Lily's best friend, Arabella.  

          "Yeah, I'm done, Belle. Come in." Lily replied to her friend.

          "Has anyone ever told you that you work way too much?"

          "Yeah," Lily laughed, "You, a bazillion and twelve times."

          "Is a bazillion even a number? I hope you don't put a bazillion in your articles. You need to check your facts." Bella joked

          "Ok, well, let's go have lunch!" Lily said happily. She hadn't been out for lunch in months. In fact, she didn't think she'd gotten out of her office in weeks.

          "How long do we have?" Asked Bella, knowing Lily they would have 2 minutes to eat lunch.

          "Well...I have to interview someone from the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office about a mad sofa that killed a muggle at 1:00..." Lily started, but seeing the look of disappointment on Arabella's face added, "But, I can be a few minutes late, it won't kill me,"

          Bella grinned, "That's the spirit! It feels like I haven't talked to you in months!"

          "Bella! You share an apartment with me! Of course we've spoken in months!" Lily said, knowing that the apartment might as well have been Bella's for the amount of time Lily spent in it.

          "Lily Evans, we both know that if you're lucky, you get home by 10, and leave at 5. It's insane, Lily. You take your job _way too seriously!"_

          "What can I do, Belle? I have an-"

          "I know, I know, you have an obligation to the public." Bella smiled at her overworked friend.

          Lily and Bella walked inside a little café. "Go wait at that table, I'll go order." She said. As she walked back, carrying two bowls of soup, two sandwiches, and some drinks, a man crashed directly into her. Luckily, Lily didn't spill her soup or drinks, but she was completely annoyed. "Can't you watch where you're going?" She asked to the man, who had a head of messy black hair, and brown eyes.

          "Why don't you?" The man snapped back

          "Because I'm busy concentrating on not dropping my food!"

          "Lily Evans?" The man asked, looking up at Lily.

          "Yes, have we met?" Lily asked, glaring at the man

          "You'd think you'd recognize me. James Potter ring a bell?" It did, and it wasn't a nice bell. Lily's glare on him didn't soften.

          "Potter," She said with contempt. "You haven't gotten yourself blown up in the past year?"

          "Lily! Come _on!" Said Bella, agitated, "You have an interview at one, remember, we have to eat! I know this might be a new concept for you, seeing as I have no idea if you actually touch a grain of food at that god forsaken office of yours, but some of us are starved!"_

          "Coming, Belle!" Lily grabbed her tray, and walked over toward Bella. To Lily's disgust James sat down at the table next to theirs. "What are you doing? Stalking me?" Lily asked him.

          "Yes, that and waiting for Sirius."

          "I don't believe we've met," Arabella said to James. "I'm Arabella Figg, but everyone calls me Belle or Bella."

          "Nice to meet you," James said rather politely, "James Potter, auror, and ex-quiddich chaser extraordinaire, I used to play for England," James' ego kicked in

          "Oh my god! You're James Potter! I thought you looked like him, but I never guessed you'd actually be him! You're like...famous!" Arabella squealed delightfully, "Lily! You never told me you knew James Potter!"

          "I was trying to forget." Lily muttered

          James put on a face, "I'm hurt, Evans, you didn't talk about me? Well, I understand, I mean, you missed me so much that you tried to forget about me. Everyone knows you were crazy about me."

          "HA!" Lily said so loudly a few people turned around to stare at her. "Me? Crazy about you? In your dreams, Potter. The day _I'm crazy about __you is the day Sirius Black decides to throw away all his dungbombs, and go be an accountant." Seeing the blank looks on Arabella and James' faces, she added, "It's a boring muggle job."_

          "Did someone say my name?" Came a voice.

          Lily sighed, "Oh, joy. It's Sirius Black."

          "Oh, look! It's Fireball!" Sirius said, grinning at Lily

          Lily rolled her eyes, "Sirius Black. You'd think you'd have gotten more mature after Hogwarts."

          "Well, speaking of maturity, and politeness, who's your friend?" Sirius grinned at Arabella

          "Bella Figg, She went to a small wizarding school in Wales run by her parents, now she's an auror."

          "An auror? Wow, it's funny we haven't run into each other. I'm an auror also. Me and James are the best of the best."

          Lily rolled her eyes, "Sirius Black, you have an ego to fill all of Europe."

          Sirius ignored her, "So, what are you doing, Fireball?"

          Lily gave him a slight smile. "I have a sensible job. I'm a journalist for The Daily Prophet. It's quite fun, actually, except for the fact that I have to see that rat Rita Skeeter every day."

          "She's a work-a-holic," Bella put in, "She works at least 12 hours a day." Bella rolled her eyes.

          "I am _not a work-a-holic." Lily said, "I have a respon-"_

          "A responsibility to the public, I know." Bella finished

          Lily then looked at her watch and gasped. "It's 2 o'clock!" She shrieked, and disappeared on the spot.

          "Wow...that girl does fly..." James said, laughing

          "So, have you finally realized you're in love with her?" Sirius asked, grinning at his friend, who was still staring at the spot Lily had disappeared from.

          "Am not!"

          "You are too!"

          Bella giggled, "I have to go, umm...see you later!" She flipped her hair and walked off.

          "Wow..." Sirius stared at Bella walking off, dazed.

          Lily didn't get home until late that night, but Bella was sitting up in bed waiting for her. "Hey, Lil!" She said

          "Hi, Bella!"

          "So...how was work?"

          "Oh, it was ok. That priss Rita Skeeter keeps treating me like her secretary. Honestly! Just because she's been working there a year longer than me doesn't give her any right to tell me to get her coffee!" Lily rolled her eyes.

          "Oh...so...nice whether we're having, isn't it?"

          "Oh, just get on with it, Belle, I know that at some point your going to ask me something that you want to know, so, just shoot."

          "Oh, fine...well...is Sirius single?"

          Lily burst out laughing. 

          "What's so funny? I find nothing funny about it...I'm just _asking...out of curiosity!"_

          Lily giggled, "Curiosity, my foot! And, yeah, he's single, I think. He's also the world's most egoistical, self-centered, annoying guy!"

          "Well, I don't think so. He's nice. And funny. And cute! Really, Lily, I don't know how you could actually spend 7 years with Sirius and not like him. He has to be the most perfect person on the face of this planet..." Bella sighed.

          Lily rolled her eyes, and laughed, "Trust me, not liking him was easy. Now, staying alive was the hard part." She giggled, "What with all those pranks he was always playing...he and James must've aged McGonagall about twenty years."

          "_You don't like him, do you, Lily? 'Cause if you do..."_

          "No! Of course not, Belle! He's all yours" She yawned. "I'm tired. G'night, Bella."

          "'Night, Lil."

          James lie on his bed, half-asleep when a pillow came flying at him. "James? Are you asleep?" Asked Sirius

          James groaned, "I am now, Sirius. What is it?"

          "Nothing. I just can't sleep."

          "You woke me up to tell me you can't sleep?"

          "Well, yeah. If I'm not going to sleep, neither are you."

          "Ok, but, be quiet, you don't want to wake Peter and Remus in the other room also, do you?"

          "Nope, I think I'll just annoy you tonight."

          "Oh, joy." James said sarcastically

          "So, what do you think of that Arabella Figg?"

          "I think she's probably more your type."

          "Is anyone _not more my type than yours? I like Arabella, but you desperately need a girlfriend, James, you __need to tell Lily that you like her, and lastly you __need to get over Victoria."_

          "Firstly, I do _not like Lily," James started, knowing this wasn't true, "Secondly; I do __not need a girlfriend. I'm perfectly content," Another lie, "And, thirdly, I __am over Victoria. She wasn't my type. Too ditzy, not nice, or smart, or funny. She was just into me because of quiddich."_

          "We all know _that, but you still aren't over her."_

          "Yes, I am!" James said, although, part of him wasn't.

          "Miss Evans, Mrs. Rimly left your new assignment on your desk, she said she's sorry it's a bit last minute, but she really wants this article in by Thursday."

          "Ok, sure, thanks, Maria, oh, and could you get me up cup of coffee please, cream, no sugar."

          "I'll see to it, Miss."

          Lily sat back in her desk and skimmed the topic for her next article. "Aurors...what they do on a daily basis....spend a day at the auror office with an auror...at least five direct quotes...check your facts..." Lily sighed. She'd defiantly be working overtime for the next week. But, it was probably worth it. A cover story article wasn't a chance that came and went every day.

          "You coffee, Miss, just how you like it" 

          Lily smiled, "Thank you, Maria, I'll be doing research all day, so if anyone comes to see me, or anything, tell me I'm at the Auror Office downtown, and am not to be bothered, unless it's important."

          "I'll see to it, miss. Here's your coat. Have a nice day." Maria smiled, and Lily made her way out the door.

          "Now, remember, Potter, this is important. We want the public to know that the auror office is being successful, and that death eaters don't stand a chance next to us. If there's anything that we _don't want the press to know, try to gloss over it." Said Mr. Beanmore, a tall brown haired man, with dark eyes._

          "Yes, Pat" James replied,

          "I'm counting on you, Potter. Remember that we need our funding from the public, and if the public doesn't think we're doing what we need to, they're liable to shut us down. And no one here wants that. We have minimum wage salaries as is."

          "Ok, Patrick, I'll see to it everything goes as planned."

          "Good, Potter. Those reporters can be feisty. We just have to pray we don't get Rita Skeeter. If so, we're doomed."

          "Oh, I think I'd rather spend a day with Rita Skeeter than..."

          "Lily Evans?" His boss laughed, "She's a good reporter. She's done some very nice articles. I really liked that one about..." Just then, speak of the devil, Lily Evans walked through the office doors, and James groaned.

          Lily saw him and glared, then turned to Mr. Beanmore and smiled. "Hello, Mr. Beanmore, It's nice seeing you again! I'm here to do my research on my auror article..."

          "Yes, yes, of course. This is James Potter, I believe you've met. Have fun!" His boss chuckled, and strutted away whistling.

          "Potter," Lily groaned, "Isn't once a year enough?"

          "It is for me. It's not like I _asked to be doing this. __I could've spent the day fooling around with Sirius, but instead I'm here with an annoying reporter."_

          Lily grinned, "Can I quote you on that?" 

          "No! If you do, I'll spend the rest of my life making you pay,"

          "Don't _worry, Potter. Even if I __wanted to, I couldn't quote you on that. You don't know the first thing about reporters."_

          "Well, _you don't know the first thing about aurors, so let's get started."_

          "Get started with what? What do you aurors do in the morning?" Lily said, with her quill out, ready to take notes.

          "We go get breakfast!"

          "Breakfast?" Lily said, as if it were a foreign word.

          "Yes, like Bella would tell you, just because reporters starve themselves all day doesn't mean aurors do. We actually eat _three meals a day."_

          "Ok, fine, let's go have breakfast, but I'm not hungry. I already had my coffee."

          James rolled his eyes, "Suit yourself. But, I guarantee you'll change your mind when you see the cinnibuns..." James licked his lips. (A/N: I'm not sure if they have cinnibuns back then, but, o well...)

          They sat down at the table, and James ate his cinnibun. Lily found herself licking her lips. How log was it since she'd eaten solid food for breakfast? It must've been at least a year..."Let me have a piece." She complained, like an eight year old. 

          "No! It's mine! Get your own!" James said, sounding like a two year old. Just then, a blond, thin, girl walked in with a man. James opened his mouth in horror. "Hide me!" He muttered, trying to hide underneath the table.

          "What? What're you doing, Potter?"

          "It's my ex-girlfriend, Victoria." James muttered, "Maybe she won't recognize me." But, at that second, Victoria's head turned toward James.

          "Oh, Jamsie? It that you? How nice to see you again! This is my fiancé, Roger." She gestured toward a man, who had a black suit on, and was obviously filthily rich.

          "Your fiancé? We broke up five months ago, and you're already ENGAGED?" James was almost yelling at her.

          "Oh, I'm sorry, Jamsie. I understand that you might still be recovering from your loss of me, but I'm in love, Jamsie!"

          "I am _not still recovering!"_

          "Of course not, dear. Denial is to be expected." James' face was getting redder by the second.

          "Oh, this is my girlfriend, Lily, how rude of me not to introduce you to her." James put an arm around Lily's shoulder and Lily opened her mouth to protest.

          "Oh, hi there, doll! I'm Victoria Marygold Kameran Margaret Patricia Juliet Hemlocks the 5th. Soon to be: Victoria Marygold Kameran Margaret Patricia Juliet Martins."

          Already Lily couldn't stand the girl, which was why she decided to play along with James' game. "Oh, that's nice. I'm Lily...Christina Annabelle Rebecca Nicole Serafina Kyla Evans...the 6th" She said, trying to outdo Victoria by making up middle names.

          "It's so very nice to meet you. Why don't we sit down and have a little chat all together!" Victoria had on a sugary sweet smile, which made both Lily and James want to gag. "So, Jamsie? Still doing your little...what was it? Auror thing? Or have you moved on to bigger and greater jobs?"

          James glared. "I'm an auror. It happens to be one of the most important jobs in the ministry at the moment."

          "Oh, yes, of course, James. Roger here is a few positions down from the minister of magic himself. So, what do you do, Lila, is it?"

          "Lily." She muttered, "I'm a reporter for the Daily Prophet."

          "Oh, how...interesting..." 

          By then, James was quite fed up with Victoria Hemlocks the 5th. "Well, we'd better be going. Goodbye!" He dragged Lily out the door.

          "That is the most impertinent, snobby, self-absorbed girl I have ever met."

          "I know...and that guy...he just makes me mad..." James said

          "He didn't even talk, James! Somebody's jealous..."

          "Moi? Jealous of whoever is being forced to spend the rest of eternity with that witch with a b? Ha! I have nothing but pity for the poor man..."

          Lily giggled, "Ok, so what do aurors do next?"

          "We go back to the office and-Sirius?"

          "Emergency! We've been called down to China. There's been an attack down there."

          "Ok, come on Lily!" James said

          "What? Aren't there aurors in China?"

          "Yeah, but, like I said, we're the best of the best." Sirius said, "Let's go!"

          The three immediately apparated into Hong Kong, China. There were screams and shouts all over the place. Lily was completely shocked. There was a crying little lost girl next to her, whom Sirius and James completely ignored as they ran off to find the Death Eaters. Lily picked up the little girl, although she didn't know one word of Chinese. Lily figured the girl would be too young to tell her where her parents were anyways. Then Lily saw what looked like a distressed mother. She brought the girl to the mother, who was in tears, hugging her child. The mother looked toward Lily, "Thank you." She said, seeing that she was British, the Lily rushed off. 

          "James? Sirius?" Lily ran through the chaos of the streets, looking for James or Sirius. Then, without warning, some one put their hand over her mouth. She was completely shocked, and punched the man in the ribs with her elbow. But, the man did not loosen his grip. He dragged her into a building.

          "You stay here." The man said in a Chinese accent, "You our hostage."

**_A/N: tehehe...kinda cliffy, eh? Review, please!_**


	2. In Further News...

**_A/N:__otayz!!! I'm so happy with how many reviews I got!!! 11!!! *dances* that's more than I've EVER gotten after one chapter of The Phoenix Ring!!!  Thanks a ton to everyone who reviewed it! Well, here's chapter 2! Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: lesse...I don't think I own anyone, do I? wait...I own dat brat, Victoria, and her personality-lacking fiancé, Roger....*nodz* and I won everyone's personalities, I guess...and the plot...not that there's much of a plot..._**

**_Chapter Two:_**

**_In Further News..._****__**

          The man shoved Lily into a dungeon-like room. "What're you doing? I'm just a journalist! Let me go!" Lily kicked and shoved the man, but it was no use. He was about twice her size. He slammed the door shut, and the only source of light was a window, high above Lily's reach. Lily flopped onto the floor, and started writing down notes.

          _Hong Kong__, Chine. Held hostage by Chinese man. Inside a dark dungeon. Not much light._

_          There wasn't much else to write, and her lost sleep was catching up with her. She slowly began to drift asleep._

          "Damnit, where's Lily?" James said, as he and Sirius looked for the Death Eaters.

          "Dunno. She was with us a second ago, wasn't she?" Sirius replied

          "Yeah, I think...wait, no...we left her in the middle of Hong Kong!"

          "We can't go back now. We'll get her later. I think they're down this way." Sirius and James walked down another deserted street, and saw two Chinese men, talking in low whispers. 

          "BELUSIO!" James and Sirius screamed in unison, and the men were both knocked out immediately.

          "Call in Patrick, and tell him to bring the squad." James said, and Sirius obeyed. Within a few minutes, a few men and a woman came in Ministry cars and took away the unconscious Death Eaters. Sirius and James then apparated to Hong Kong center. "We could just leave her here, you know. And let her find her way back by herself." James smiled evilly.

          "You're joking, right?" Said Sirius, "Imagine the article she'd write. 'Inpolite aurors abandoned me in Hong Kong to fend for myself', hell, we'd lose our jobs. That would be fun, though" Sirius added, grinning.

          "Ok, fine, let's get her, and go."

          After an hour of hopeless searching, a Chinese man stopped Sirius and James. "You James Potter and Sirius Black? Message for you." He said, handing James a paper, with a scribbled note.

          "Oh, shit." James read the paper aloud, "The girl is in the Wyung Tower in the East Side of Hong Kong. Come alone unarmed by 10 pm, or we kill the girl."

          "This is bull. Alone? Unarmed? He's going to kill us all once he knows what he wants."

          "What else can we do, Sirius?"

          "Nothing. So, here's what we're going to do; you go get Lily. When they take you in, I'll sneak in somehow and try and at least hold them back. I'll have the rest of the team hiding somewhere on alert, and call them in."

          "Ok...sounds risky, but, fine. We'll apparate to the office now, and tell Patrick..." Before he could finish, Sirius had disappeared into space.

          Lily shuddered. It was freezing and dark in the dungeon, and all the sentry would give her was ice cold water, whenever she asked for anything. They were having a bit of a...communication problem. Lily flopped onto the ground, and began to bang at the door. "Excuse me! I'm with the press! I have nothing to do with anything you're doing in here, so if you could please just let me go! I think you have the wrong person! I'm just a journalist! I'm not an auror!" She yelled, but it was no use. She was completely stuck in a dark, cold room with nothing but about fifteen cups of water.

          Patrick Beanmore sighed from behind his desk. "Journalists, nothing but trouble, that's what I always say. Ok, go on with your plan. Be careful. From the looks of it, this is risky. But, I don't think _he's there. Just some Death Eaters."_

          "Ok, Then, let's go." James said, nervously. He was still pretty new at this, and even if he loved his job, he wasn't like Sirius. He couldn't casually say 'ok, I'll go into a building full of armed death eaters without my wand, knowing that they're going to very well torture me when I don't tell them what they want to know.' He sighed, and disapparated.

          James was in front of the building in which the Death Eaters had told him to go to. It really wasn't an easy job, being an auror. Many people tended to think that the people who did it were extremely brave, and noble, and never afraid. They were wrong. At least when it came to James, they were. It was his own choice, though. He didn't have to do it. He could've been a star quiddich player and hid from the world forever, like Lily except that at least Lily had the courage to face it, instead of shunning it away completely. For six months, James had shunned the world away completely. It was easy just to ignore Lord Voldemort. Until...

          James stopped his thoughts from wandering off, and came back to the subject at hand, which, of course, was going into the building. He was about to knock on the door, when he realized that he was supposed to be pretending to think he'd be able to rescue Lily without trouble from the kidnappers. He was supposed to play clueless until they caught him and tried to make him tell them what they wanted. The door creaked open on it's own, to James' surprise. James crept in. The place was dark and dank, and smelled of fish. "Obviously they've had a budget cut," James muttered. Suddenly, a man caught James by the wrist.

          "James Potter, come with us." Said the oriental man, who had his hand tightly around James' wrist, and James frowned at him, trying to get away from his grip. James knew well enough not to kick, or else he'd probably end up with broken bones, seeing as this man was quite a bit larger than him. 

          "Let me go!" James yelled

          The man ignored him. "Master will be here to see you in a few minutes."

          James didn't like the sound of 'Master'...could Patrick have been wrong? Was Voldemort really there? If he was, this situation was way over their heads. Way over their heads. Voldemort could kill an entire city of innocent people, muggles and magical kind alike, and two full-of-themselves late-teen aurors and a former-top-of-her-class-at-Hogwarts reporter were not going to be able to stop him. As clever as the three of them were put together, Voldemort was mad. James' skin prickled. This was turning out to be a more difficult situation than he imagined.

          The man shoved James into a dungeon. "Hey, stop! You have no right to do this! I'm an auror! I'll let you know that after this shenanigan, we'll have your entire operation put out." James shouted in outrage, but the man slammed the door on James' face. "Damnit, I was hoping to scare him into letting me out," James muttered

          "Ha! Potter, you couldn't scare a fly." Came a voice, James turned to see a grinning Lily Evans sitting in back of the dungeon, next to about ten cups of water. It was quite an odd sight. "Water?" Lily offered,

          James blinked. "No, thanks, Evans."

          "So, I suppose you were idiotic enough to get yourself caught while trying to rescue me, Potter." Lily said, very calmly, although inside she was scared out of her wits. One thing Lily could do was act. She'd acted all her life. It was simpler that way. It was simpler pretending, and acting her way through life. It was easy how she could simply say 'I'm perfectly fine,' when her parents had just died, or, 'of course your rock cakes are good, Hagrid!', or 'I hate James Potter.'. Her life was a complete play, written by none other than herself. She only had to stick with her script.

          "James Potter doesn't make mistakes. You should know that after eight years." Lily rolled her eyes, "Sirius will be here in a few minutes."

          "Oh, great, Black and Potter are going to save me? This is going to be a long day."

          "Don't even start complaining. If you hadn't gone and gotten yourself taken hostage, none of this would've happened." James grinned at her, she looked cute when she was mad... Wait! No, she didn't! She was Lily Evans! She looked anything, but cute...

          "Hmph...well, it's not like I said, 'oh, please, someone come take me hostage and try to drown me with ice cold cups of water.'" Lily pouted. 

          "Well, don't complain. This is what aurors spend their lives doing."

          "What? Drinking water in a dungeon?" Lily said sarcastically

          "No, fighting Death Eaters." 

          "But, I'm not fighting Death Eaters."

          "You will be in a few seconds." James said grinning at the expression on Lily's face,

          "WHAT?! I'm a reporter...oh, god...I'm going to kill Mrs. Rimly for assigning me this article..." She loved that grin. It was the grin that made girls melt to their feet. Wait, what was she talking about? This was James Potter's grin! She loved nothing about James Potter...well, nothing except for the way he laughed...and the way he...Wait, no! Nothing! At all! 

          "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." James laughed.

          "Mr. Potter, our master awaits you. Come with us, Miss Evans." Came a voice that sounded oddly familiar.

          "Sirius?" James asked, 

          "Shh!" Sirius whispered, "They think I've come to bring you to their master. The team's outside, we'll bring Lily out there, and then get to business."

          "Shit," James said, coming out of the building, "He got away. Well, at least we caught quite a few Death Eaters."

          "Potter, even I, a mere journalist, know that Voldemort is a immensely powerful wizard, and that no matter what you guys tell the media, he isn't going to be caught anytime soon."

          "We'll catch him at some point. Why not now? There's just as much a chance of catching him today as tomorrow, only that there's more tomorrows."

          "Ooh! Goody! Can I quote you on that?" Lily said

          "You just were this close to being killed by an evil sorcerer and you're still working on your article?" Jams said, surprised, "Fine, sure you can." 

          "I'll have you know, Potter, that nothing, especially not an insane sadist sorcerer can keep me from my work. I've been working on my article the entire time I was in that cell of theirs."

          James laughed, "You are something, Evans."

          "Was that a compliment from Prongsie to Fireball?" Sirius said, grinning

          "I said she was _something, something can be anything. In this case, something is an insane work-a-holic."_

          Lily rolled her eyes. "You two are going to take me to dinner now, I'm starved."

          Bella had joined them for dinner, and they had met up at a little Italian restaurant. "Oh, how rare is this! Lily Evans is actually eating dinner...out? How long has it been?"

          "I'll have you know, I had dinner out the day after graduation. Plus, I think I've had enough work for a day." Lily laughed.

          "Lily Evans? Enough work? I never thought I'd hear those words coming out of your mouth." Bella laughed

          "You know, Bella, I like your skirt." Sirius said, obviously attempting to flirt.

          "Oh, really? Thanks! I just bought it! I quite like it myself, actually." Bella blushed at Sirius' grin. They then began an avid conversation about who-knows-what, when who else but Victoria Hemlocks the 5th walked in, with her fiancé, Roger.

          "Oh, look, Roger! If it isn't Jamesie and Lira!"

          "It's Lily," Lily said coldly

          "Of course it is, dear." She said, ignoring her, "What a coincidence, we seem to be having the same taste in restaurants today, Jamesie!"

          James muttered something under his breath. Sirius had then turned around from his conversation with Bella to see Victoria.

          "Oh, and, is that Sirius Black? Oh, Sirius, darling! Long time no see. This is my fiancé, Roger! Oh, let me show you the ring." She held out a ring with the largest diamond Lily, James, Sirius or Arabella had ever seen. "Isn't it just gorgeous, Siri?"

          "Yeah, gorgeous," Sirius muttered

          "Oh, Roger is filthy rich. By the way, Jamesie, you're invited to my wedding next week." James' eyes popped when she said next week. It took months to plan a wedding, and Roger and her had been going out for four months! How many dates had they been on before he proposed? She didn't even know this man! James pitied Roger. "You can bring your girlfriend, Lizzie-"

          By then Lily was seriously annoyed. "It's LILY!" She said, in almost a yell.

          "Oh, yes of course, dear, that's what I said. Anyways, Sirius, you can come to. Oh, well, Roger doesn't seem to like this restaurant." Roger hadn't said a word, and still had a blank expressionless face on. "I'll be seeing you at the wedding! Your invite should come in a few days! Ciao, darlings!"

          "Your girlfriend?" Sirius raised his eyebrows at James, "Why, Pronsy, why on earth didn't you tell me?"

          "Lily is _not my girlfriend." James snorted, "Like that'll ever happen! We just pretending we were going out so that Victoria wouldn't be an insufferable prat about how I 'miss her ever-so-much', and 'am still heartbroken over my loss'"_

           "By the way, I am _not going to the wedding of that horrible snob. For your information, I have better things to do than go to a wedding for a woman who's wedding probably will last longer than her actual marrage!"_

          "Lilyyy! Please? Pretty please? I'll be completely humiliated by her if you don't come. She'll tell me I could never last in a relationship."

          "That's one thing Miss Victoria Hemlocks the 5th is right about, like I said, I have better things to do."

          "Like what? Be cooped up in your office all day? Oh, come on! Pleassse?" James begged, "Oh, and did I mention that after she's done telling me how I could never last a relationship, she'll tell me how you're a snobby, good-for-nothing, immature, ignorant-"

          "Ok, ok, fine. I'll come. But, you owe me big time, Potter."

          "Yes! Thank you, Lily!"

          Just then, Lily did something she'd rarely done to James Potter; she smiled. "Well, I have a deadline to meet and an article to work overtime on! See you tonight, Belle, bye, Sirius, bye, James!" Wait, had she just called Potter _James? What was getting into her?_

          Lily came home around ten thirty that night. "Hey, Bella!" She said, yawning.

          "Hi, Lil!" She squealed, "Guess what? Oh, you'll never believe it! Sirius asked me to be his girlfriend! Oh, he's so amazing! I can't believe it! He's absolutely perfect! The way he smiles is just so sweet, and the way he laughs makes me wish I could just tape it and listen to it over and over, and the way he eats is so adorable, and the way he- Lily? Lily, are you asleep?" From the fact that she wasn't replying, Bella deducted she was. "Sweet dreams, Lil."

          _Like auror James Potter said, "We'll catch him at some point. Why not now? There's just as much a chance of catching him today as tomorrow, only that there's more tomorrows." The auror business is truly a success. It saves thousands of lives every day, and it will most certainly succeed in conquering the Dark Lord._

          Lily put down her quill. "I'm done! Oh, my gosh! I'm done!" Lily jumped up and down. It was 4:00, and she had never expected to finish so quickly, but it had all just came to her. Her mind had drifted off into daydreams about-well, about someone whom Lily didn't want to admit she thinking about, but part of it was still writing the article. "Maria? Do I have any more assignments?"

          "No, miss. Mrs. Rimly gave you the day to work on your article. She wants it in before tomorrow."

          "Oh, goody! I have the day off! Perfect!"

          "You're finished, Miss?"

          "Yes, Maria! Give this to Mrs. Rimly when she returns, please." Lily rushed out, handing Maria her article and clicking the door shut.

          "Belle! Bella, Bella, Bella!" Lily squealed, banging on Bella's office door.

          "Lily?! What is it? Honestly! The entire building can hear you! Are you on drugs or something?" 

          Lily was jumping up and down, "I have the rest of the day off!"

          "Oh, brilliant! We'll go shopping!" Bella began to jump up and down also.

          "Shopping for what?"

          "Something to wear to that snob's wedding! Sirius invited me!"

          "Oh, god...we have to dress up? I don't know why I let James convince me to go."

          "Because your in love with him," Bella teased

          "Oh, god. Yesterday, I liked him, today, I'm in love with him, next week you're going to tell me you've scheduled our wedding and named our children! Belle, trust me, I loath James Potter. I always will. I'm just doing this to show up that priss." 

          "Sure, whatever you say, Lil. Anyways, everyone knows you love him, and he loves you, except the two of you! I mean, I'm surprised it hasn't been printed in the Daily Prophet from how many people I've talked to that know it. Oh, yes, I can just see it now: 'And, in further news, Lily Evans and James Potter are in love.'" Bella giggled

          "Belle, you're insane! I am _not in love! Especially not with James Potter!"_

          Bella rolled her eyes, "That's what you think."

          "Ok, come on, Belle! Let's go!"

  
**_A/N: otayz...so, next chapter will have shopping, weddings, and much more...review, please!!! _**

**_Thank Yous:_**

**~Sara: sorry 'bout the fact that the bad guy's Chinese, but it's not really that he's Chinese, cuz he works 4 Voldemort, and there's Death Eaters all 'round the world...and I don't fink Voldy's Chinese either...but, anywayz...sry if the bad guy being Chinese thing offended you! Thanks for the review!**

**~Serena: You really think it's good? Ooo! Thanks!**

**~Joan: YAY! Another nice review! Glad you liked it!**

**~Felicity Aulia Evans: Well, I continued! Lolz...btw, I love your fics!!! I read them all and they rock! *nodz***

**~Abby: Wooo! You fink it's good! YAY! It never ceases to amaze me how ppl can actually enjoy my terrible fics...lolz...**

**~Maggie_DB: tehehe...9 outta 10 times I end my chapters in cliffhangers, and 9 outta 10 reviewers hate it...lolz...i even ended my *fic* (The Phoenix Ring, it's my other L/J) in a cliffy...tehehe...well, thanks for the review!**

**~Satans Little Princess: YAY! My vewy first The Phoenix Ring reviewer to review In The News...thanks a bunch!**

**~Anon: Wow...another person that thinks it's good! Thanks! And, I wrote more, didn't I? Yup! YAY! **

**~Jak: It's cool? YAY! Btw, I used 2 know someone from the message board I go to that had the s/n Jak{insert a buncha numbers here}, but he lost AOL...I dunno why I'm telling you this, but o well...anywayz...thanks for the review!**

**~Sarcasm Queen: YAY! Thanks! I really like your fics, Worthy Adversaries, and Worthy Friends! They're really, really, really good!**

**~Libertygrl413: YAY! My 2nd The Phoenix Ring reviewer to read this! And, yup, L and J r back to square one...but, don't worry, cuz I'm still planning to write all the fanfics in the "The Phoenix Ring" series...*nodz* Well, thanks!**


	3. The Dirt

**_A/N: YAY! Here's chapter 3!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own what I own...YAY!_**

**_Chapter Three:_**

**_The Dirt_**

     "Oh, this dress would look perfect on you, Lil!" Bella said, holding up a intricately designed Chinese-style dress.

          "No. It looks perfect on _you, Belle."_

          "I know! But, I already have five! I could never choose!"

          "Well, I think I'll take this one." Lily held up an emerald green dress, not too fancy, but it would look perfect on Lily, whose green eyes were the exact tone of the dress. "Now hurry up and chose so we can go!"

          "Oh, but I don't wanna! You're spoiling all the fun of shopping, Lil!"

          "There's _fun in shopping?"_

          "Yes, there is, so stop spoiling it!"

          "Oh, Prongsie!" Sirius called, walking into James' office

          "What is it, Sirius? I'm filing this report!"

          Sirius was grinning from ear-to-ear. "I have some new blackmail material on you, Prongsie, m'boy."

          "Blackmail material? Oh, god, help me." James smiled at his friend, knowing that his best friend wouldn't blackmail him, despite his threats. "So, what's the dirt on me?"

          "You are most definitely in love with Lily Evans."

          "I am not! Plus, how is that dirt? You've been saying that for eight years."

          "No, that's not the dirt. The dirt is that you talk in your sleep."

          "That's your dirt? Pretty pathetic if you ask me, Padfoot."

          "No, that's not the dirt either. The dirt is that you talk about Lily." Sirius laughed.

          "What? I talk about her? I'm not catching your drift...your blackmail material is that I talk about Lily? Whenever I talk about her, it's always an insult to her!"

          "Not in your sleep," Sirius was laughing madly now, "You..." Sirius paused to laugh a bit more, "You talk about her in your sleep!"

          "Argg! Sirius! That isn't true! That's not true! Tell me that isn't true!"

          "Sorry, Prongs, but it's true." Sirius laughed, "You're crazy about her! Ha!" At that, Sirius at that ran out of the room laughing.

          "Ee gads, Bella! You've seen about five thousand dresses! Just pick one!" Lily said, as they walked into "Wendy's Wizarding Wardrobes".

          "Oh my gosh!" Bella ignored her, "It's one of those new wardrobe-makers!" Bella rushed over to a machine that looked like one of those muggle photo-booths that you could find in shopping malls. Inside, you sat down, and within a few minutes, the dress that was perfect for you would appear on the screen. Bella hopped in, and a few minutes later, requested a dress from the lady behind the counter.

          "Are you done now, Belle? I've put up with four hours of shopping, and I _really don't want to put up with any more."_

          "Fine, fine, Lil, let's go, then. By the way, we're going to dinner with Sirius and James, and their friends...umm...I think it was Remer and Pete...wait...no...it was-"

          "Remus and Peter," Lily finished, "Must we go? I'm quite sick of seeing James Potter's face." 

          Bella rolled her eyes, "You know very well that you're so lovesick over him that you couldn't stand _not seeing him every day."_

          "Ha!" Lily laughed, "The day I'm lovesick over James Potter is the day apes take over the world, and James' ego shrinks to the size of a normal person's."

          "Sirius! Please, please, please don't tell Lily?" James whimpered

          "You know I wouldn't." Sirius grinned, "But, I might just change my mind if you don't admit your head over heals in love with her."

          "Fine," James said, reluctantly, "I'm in love with Lily Evans, now tell anyone and you're beyond dead!"

          "Sure, Prongsie. I tell no one. But..." Sirius paused dramatically, "You're going to tell Lily this herself."

          "No! She'll hate me forever!"

          "What's the difference? She already says she does."

           "Yeah, but that's not the same. If I tell her, she'll never be able to look me in the face again."

          "Not all girls are like Victoria, you know, James."

          "This is nothing like me and Victoria. I never loved Victoria, I only thought I did. This is different."

          Sirius raised his eyebrows, "Well, tell that to your conscience, because I know you, James Potter, I've known you all my life, and I know very well that you think that the second you tell Lily you love her, she'll drop you like a sack of potatoes."

          "Not quite..." James said, "Well, yeah, I guess you're right, but she will, Sirius."

          "Like I said, not all girls are like Victoria, now go get ready, we're going out to dinner with the Bella and Lily, Moony and Wormtail are coming too."

          James' eyes widened, and Sirius rushed out of the room, before James could yell at him about not telling him before this.

          "Lily!" Remus said, grinning at her, "Long time no see!" He turned to Bella, "And, Arabella Figg, is it? Nice to finally meet you, I'm Remus Lupin, and this is Peter Pettigrew."

          Bella smiled, "Nice to meet you two."

          Lily grinned at Remus. He had been her friend all through Hogwarts. Not that Sirius and Peter, and even James, weren't, but Remus was different. He was someone she had always been able to talk to. He wasn't her type as a boyfriend, although they had gone out once in 3rd year, but he was something more friendship-wise. "Remus!" Lily squealed, "I've missed you!"

          "Hmph...you didn't greet _me like that, Fireball." Sirius said, in mock-offense._

          "That's because Remus isn't annoying, I had reason to miss him. You, on the other hand, I was wishing I wouldn't see ever again. Esspecially since you charmed the microphone I did my head girl graduation speech on to make burping noises. That was the most humiliating moment of my entire life!" Lily grinned; she knew very well that Sirius knew that she missed him.

          "That was hilarious!" Sirius cracked up laughing, "Even Prongsie here thought it was funny, and he was giving his graduation speech on that microphone too."

          "Prongs, you're not talking." Remus said

          "What? Oh...yeah...it was funny..." James said in a dazed way

          "Too busy staring at Lily, are you, Prongsie?" Sirius said

          "Yeah...wait! No!" James said, and everyone except him and Lily broke into fits of laughter.

          It had been four days since dinner with the Marauders. Lily had had the four most tiring days of her entire life. On Thursday night, her grandmother had sent a letter telling her that her grandfather was sick. She immediately apparated to her grandparents' house to find a distressed grandmother, and a very sick grandfather. Her grandfather needed taking care of and her grandmother, in a state of distress, was in no condition to do it. 

          So, Lily had taken care of her grandfather until he had finally died, on Sunday morning, while still writing all her articles, which were completely overloaded on her during those days. Need I say she didn't eat or sleep? 

          No, Lily had completely taken her grand-daughterly duties seriously. This meant staying by her grandfather's side until the day his heart stopped beating, unlike Petunia, who had sent down some flowers on his funeral date, which was the Sunday he died.

          Lily finally returned home on Monday afternoon, dazed and confused from lack of food and sleep. She hadn't realized it when she found herself crying in her office that afternoon, and Bella sitting next to her, consoling her.

          "Oh, Lily, I'm sorry! Why don't we go out and have something to eat?" Bella said

          Lily found herself standing up, "I wonder what food tastes like..." She murmured, before dropping down onto the ground in a faint.

          "When was the last time this girl ate or slept?" The doctor asked a very worried Bella

          "I'm not sure. It was probably a while ago. She left for her grandparents' house four days ago, and I had dinner with her Thursday evening, but after that, knowing Lily, she might not have eaten at all."

          "Ugh..." Came a noise from the bed in which Lily was sleeping in. "Where am I?" Lily opened her eyes, to see James Potter's brown eyes staring into her's, "What're you doing here, Potter?"

          "I'm so happy to know you're glad to see me," James said sarcastically, grinning, "They said you were sick enough to die." James said, "And I figured if you died, you'd want to know that good old James was here with you. No, I'm joking, I was just worried, we all were, so I decided to come check on you..."

          Sirius laughed from the other side of the room, "Yeah, and you stayed half the night."

          "What? I was going to die? What happened?"

          "You fainted," James said, "The doctor said you hadn't eaten or slept in days, and that it could've killed you. You were unconscious for hours..."

          An exhausted Lily didn't speak. She leaned her head over on James' shoulder, and fell completely asleep, not hearing Sirius' teasing, or Bella's cries of relief.

          The nurse placed a tray on Lily's table, as Lily woke up. "No, no, I don't need that..." Lily said

          "Eat." James commanded,

          "Potter? You're still here?"

          "Yep, so's Bella, but she's out getting some breakfast." James was seated at the chair to her right.

          "Oh. You stayed here all night?" Lily said, "Thanks."

          "No big." James grinned at her, one of those grins that she loved (not that she loved anything about James Potter...), nice, and genuinely sweet. 

          "I think I'm fine now, I'm gonna leave." Lily said, getting up

          "Oh, no you don't." James said, "Don't even think about it. You can't leave for another hour, and don't even tell me you have to get to work, because it can wait."

          "Fine, then, you'll stay with me, won't you?" Lily said; any other time she would've hated to have James Potter's company, but right now he was being his nice, considerate self, and Lily loved it.

          "Lily! You're awake!" Bella squealed, "Oh, thank god! I was so worried!"

          "I'm fine, Belle. Absolutely fine, just a bit hungry..." Lily said, taking a sip of the soup the hospital had given her. "What day is it?"

          "Tuesday," James said, "And we don't have to go to the wedding if you're not feeling well." 

          "No, I'm feeling fine," Lily said "I can't wait," She added, though it was partially a lie.

          That afternoon, James was getting ready for the wedding. 

          "I still can't believe that snob didn't invite me. She invited SIRIUS, but not me!" Remus complained.

          "Yeah, and not me either," Peter whimpered.

          "I can understand why she didn't invite you, no offense, Wormtail, but why didn't she invite me? The life of the party?" Remus said, grinning

          "Moony, my dear, I believe you're mistaken, for, it is I who is the life of the party. She did not invite you and Peter for obvious reasons. Which, namely, are that she is a bitch, not to mention that she's afraid that the infamous Marauders united would easily manage to ruin her wedding completely. But, fear not, Moony, because me and Prongsie will see to it that she pays for not inviting you and our dearest Wormy." Sirius said, cockily

          "Do you think Lily'd like this tux, or would she rather the blue one?" James said

          "Ooh, looking to impress Fireball tonight, are we?" Sirius asked

          "Stop talking like that, Padfoot! It's beginning to scare me!" James said

          "Oh, but it's ever so much fun!"

          "Prongs, Lily'd like anything on you, seeing as she's madly in love with you, but doesn't want to admit it until you admit it, but do something with your hair! It's horrid!" Remus said, grinning at his Lily-obsessed friend

          "It's my trademark, thank you very much. And does Lily really like me?"

          "Of course she does, Prongsie, it doesn't take a genius to figure that out. Fireball's just too afraid to admit she loves you. She's been hurt a lot before..."

          "Yeah, and when Danny died...that was bad. I'm not sure if she's fully over that yet, but she loves you all the same."

          "Wait...what're you talking about?" James asked, oblivious of the knowledge of what had happened to Lily's former boyfriend.

          "Danny Fredrickson. He was a muggle that Lily knew. She went out with him for about two years, I think. She said she was in love with him, and then he died in a car accident with a friend who was driving drunk..." Remus hesitated to finish

          "But, that's not the worst part," Sirius cut in, "She found out that...she found out that he had been cheating on him with a muggle girl for the past six months. Right there at the funeral. She found herself talking to a girl, and then the girl identified herself as Danny's girlfriend..."

          "She said she'd never trust another boy again...later, she moved that to: she'd never trust another boy as a boyfriend ever again. All the same, it hurt her deeper than it's possible to imagine." Remus finished.

          "Wow..." James said, in shock, "I had no idea..."

          Bella spun around, "How do I look?"

          "You look fine, now can we go?" Lily said, impatiently

          "Wait just a sec, don't be so impatient." Bella chided

          "Wouldn't it be easier just to apparate there?" Lily asked

          "You know what the doctor said, no apparating for the next week. It takes too much energy."

          "Oh, but, really, Bella! I'm feeling fine!" Lily complained

          "All the same, you have to listen to the doctor. Now, a taxi should be on it's way." At that moment, there was a honk from outside the apartment building,

          "Ok, come on! Let's go now!" Lily pulled Bella out the door and into the taxi. "Englewood Apartment complex on Fortsmith Street, please."

          The taxi drove into the apartment building, which was slightly fancy, not surprising, seeing as James' family was quite rich. The girls ran in. "Room 713, 15th floor." Bella said,

          "713? Appropriate," Lily smiled

          "Why so?"

          "Well, seven is a lucky number, and thirteen is an unlucky number, so I guess it quite makes sense...at least the thirteen part..." Lily giggled. Once by the door, Lily rang the bell, and Sirius opened the door.

          "If it isn't the lovely Lady Belle, and Lady Lily, the Fireball! Welcome, ladies, to our humble abode." Sirius said, grinning cockily, "May I take your coats?"

          "Sure, Sirius," Lily laughed, "This place is a complete wreck! You have such a nice place, and you keep it a pigsty!"

          "The fact that it's a pigsty is part of it's charm," James said, walking into the room. Lily had to admit, he looked horribly handsome.

          "So, tell me, Potter, how are boxes charming? It looks like you started unpacking, and then decided against it, and here you are, a year later, with a house full of boxes!" 

          "I happen to like boxes, thank you very much," James grinned. Lily looked beautiful. He could hardly keep his eyes off her.

          Lily giggled, "Whatever suits you, I suppose. But, what in heaven's name do you do when company comes?"

          "You're company, are you not?"

          "Well, yes, but..."

          "Well, this is what we do. We actually _did make quite an attempt to clean up. We managed to get rid of all the living things, although I think there's still quite a few creatures living under that sofa you're sitting on..."_

          "Ahh! Eeew!" Lily jumped up, only to see James laughing hysterically.

          "I'm _joking, I'm joking." James laughed_

          "Don't do that! You scared the hell out of me!"

          "Glad to be of service, now, shall we go? We certainly don't want to be late to our dearest friend Victoria's wedding."

          "Oh, of course not. Perish the thought!" Lily giggled, "Let's go!"

          "Bella, Sirius, stop snogging, let's go!" James said, grinning

          "We were not snogging!" Bella giggled, and ran out the door.

          After the wedding service, there was a huge party. So far, Victoria and Roger were still a married couple, but who knew how many more hours that would last...

          "Care to dance?" James asked Lily, "We have to look like we can actually tolerate each other, remember?"

          "Ok, fine, if we must." Lily said

          They danced several times. Lily found herself thinking that she loved the feeling of James' arm around her waist, with much criticism from the other side of her head. Mr. and Mrs. Roger Martins were dancing not too far from them, and Lily could've sworn she heard Victoria saying something that sounded like, "And we'll name our 2nd daughter Prune". She thought she had noticed Roger's eyes popping out. 

          A few minutes later, Victoria was quite upset with Roger "You don't like my name?! You don't love our children? Oh, you're so unsupportive!" She shrieked

          "Well, it's not my fault if no one in their right mind would name their son Martinilino-Fredricklo! And we don't HAVE children! How can I love children that I don't HAVE?" Roger yelled

          "You know what? I don't need this! It's OVER! I don't even know why I married you! You're nothing but a lousy, boring, good-for-nothing, piece of scum!"

          "Yeah, well, you're an insane freak! I can't see why I wanted to spend my life with you!" He yelled

          "Fine, then!" Victoria ripped off her ring, and threw it into the cake, storming off through a limo that was waiting near the front. 

          There was silence for a few minutes, which was broken by Sirius shouting, "CAKE!" and slicing off a piece of cake, which just _happened to contain the $10000 ring, which Roger had to fight him to re-obtain. The rest followed until the cake had been completely devoured. After which, there was quite a bit of dancing, until the wedding guests, none of whom quite liked Victoria much and had arrived at the party the same way James, Sirius, Bella, and Lily had, slowly left. At around eleven, Lily and James were dancing, oblivious to the fact that they didn't need to keep pretending to be going out. Sirius' words were ringing in James' head. __Not all girls are like __Victoria__, you know, James..._

          James then did the most impulsive thing he'd ever done in his entire life. He leaned forward and kissed her. 

          All of Lily's impulses told her to pull away, but her brain had other ideas. After a few seconds, Lily's impulses caught up with her, and she pulled away. 

          "Lily, I love you." James said

          She stood expressionless for a second. Finally, she completely came to her senses, "I...Hate...You..." She stuttered, tears forming in her eyes, and disapparated.

**_A/N: tehehe...I just loveeee cliffys! Don't you? Hehe...well, as you can prolly tell, this fic is *far* from over...I'm not quite sure how many more chapters I'm gonna put in, though...it depends on how much more inspiration I get...OMG! I got 21 reviews for chapter 3!!! That's more than I've gotten EVER for a chapter! Thank you, reviewers! I wuv u guyz!_**

**_Thank-yous:_**

~**Martini Addict: YAY! You really think it's good? Thanks! **

~**Darling Lily Evans: lolz...it's a-w-e-s-o-m-e, and don't worry, I spell things wrong all da time...*nodz*...anywayz, thanks! Although, awesome is a word which I consider my fic to be far from...lolz...well, I'm glad you like it!**

~**Dewd: tehehe...yesh, I do need to work on my geography...lolz...sorry 'bout dat...im such a moron! Anywayz, I love post Hogwarts fics too...*nodz* dat's why I'm writing this! YAY! Tehehe...anywayz, thanks for the review!**

~**Stickerstar-12: hmm...is Lily gonna become an auror? I haven't completely decided...I think she *might*, but maybe not...anywayz, I really don't think I have a decent plot @ all, but oh well, I'm glad you think I'm making a good attempt @ it!**

~**Peppermint: wonderfully wonderful is a wonderful word! YAY! Wonderfulness! Tehehe...YAY! I'm glad you liked it!**

~**Satans**** Little Princess: YAY! Cherries on top taste gooooood...lolz...well, I wrote more, didn't I? YAY! I'm really, really glad you love it!**

~**Sierra Sitruc: tehehe...the hostage thingy worried you? Well, you don't have to be worried, cuz she's safe! YAY! Tehehe...I was planning on torturing her, or something fun like dat (tehehe...I'm such a sadist, jeez...luckily, I have writing where I can unleash all my inner anger, or the world would be a very scary place, lolz...), but I decided against it...lolz, Thanks for the review!**

~**Quinn: wow...you really like it dat much? Thanks! Well, I wrote more as soon as possible, and now you're finished reading it, and you'll have to wait till I write the next chapter...hehe...thanks!**

~**Shits and Giggles: YAY! I know there aren't! I wuv them, and I can never find them! If you want another one, though, I'd recomment "Five Year Reunions Stink- Or Do They?" by The Bumbling Firefly, cuz I LOVE that fic...it's a really good L/J post-Hogwarts fic...*nodz* wow...it's superb? YAY! I'm glad you think so!**

~**Amy: tehehe...glad you like it! Thanks for the review!**

~**Kitkat: *sings* give me a break, give me a break, break me off a piece of dat kit kat bar! YAY! Tehehe...sudden urge, ignore me...lolz...thanks!**

~**Miki: I continued!!! YAY!**

~**Thistle Meg: tehehe...yesh, Lily *did* have ulterior motives...*nodz* 'cept, she didn't expect James to have ulterior motives as well...g well, thanks for the review!**

~**Lady Wildcat: OMG! I'm on a faves list! I feel so specialful! lolz...tehehe...oh, and, your singing can't be half as bad as mine...*nodz* tehehe, well, thanx 4 da nice review!**

~**Chooch: Yup...Victoria is a snob...*nodz* I can't stand the girl...they didn't exactly embarrass her @ the wedding, but she definitely embarrassed herself...*nodz*...but, unfortunately, as you'll see next chapter, this isn't the end for our dear sweet friend, Vicky (sarcasm, lol)...she has more trouble yet to cause...well, thanks!**

~**Balla**** Back: You really think journalist-Lily was a good idea? Thanks! Glad you like it!**

~**Jak: Does Lily actually like James yet? Hmm...well, I think I'll let you find that out later...tehehe...I'm so glad you think it's good! Thanks!**

~**Sara: glad you're not offended! YAY! You're gonna read The Phoenix Ring? YAY! I hope you liked it! It's very different from this one, but I really liked writing The Phoenix Ring...*nodz* it's the first actual fic I've ever written...**

~**libertygrl413: YAY! Thanks! It's kick-ass? Wow...I'm really glad people like dis fic! *nodz***

~**Fire of Sarcasm)(Sarcasm Queen: YAY! Thanks! I really can't believe people who I think write absolutely BRILLIANT fics, actually think *my* terrible fic is good! lolz...if my fic is good, your's are...beyond perfection...*nodz* well, thanks!**

~**~*Crystal Lily*~: YAY! I love it when I get reviews from The Phoenix Ring reviewers! *dances* thanks!**

**_A/N: Wow...this was just over 8 pages in size 11 Verdana...longfulness! YAY!_**


	4. Very Bad News

**_A/N: otayz...here's chapter four...there's probably only one or two chapters to go, so enjoy this while it lasts!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own whatever I own...which is not very much...and, I do *not* own the Celine Dion song, A New Day Has Come..._**

**_Chapter Four:_**

**_Very Bad News_**

          "Damn, that Lily!" Bella muttered, "She's gonna get herself hurt! She's not supposed to be apparating!" She then disapparated, leaving a stunned, not to mention hurt James, and a completely shocked Sirius

          "Ok, so, let me get this strait, you kissed her, she kissed you back for a few seconds, you told her you loved her, and she said she hated you?!" Sirius said, sitting in the living room with James, Remus and Peter. 

          "Yes, that's what I said, wasn't it?" James said, annoyed and sad, as he fell back into the sofa (A/N: you know how like if you sit on the edge of the sofa, and then you fall back into it? Dat's what I mean...tehehe...im always doing dat...)

          "She doesn't mean it," Remus said, logically, "She doesn't hate you."

          "Well, then, why'd she say it?" James snapped

          "Chill, Prongs, I didn't say it, Lily did." Remus said, "I dunno why she said it, it's probably girl code, or something like that..."

          "Girl code?"

          "Yup, girls are always saying one thing, and meaning another. And, no matter how hard guys try, they'll never understand it." Remus said

          "Well, what do I do?"

          "I don't see what you're so pissed about," Sirius said, "If it really is this girl code, then it'll blow over in a few days, and you'll be going out by next week,"

          "You just don't understand!" James snapped fiercely, and stomped out of the room.

          Sirius raised his eyerows, "Honestly, Prongsie is the prime example of why it is a good thing that boys don't PMS. 'You don't understand?', honestly!" Sirius laughed

          "LILY! Talk! You've been sobbing into your pillow for the past hour! What's wrong? If you don't love James, then what're you sad about?" Bella asked, concernedly

          "That's what I'm sad about. I do love him. And it's all his bloody fault! Well, at least he hates me now,"

          "Lily! What the hell are you talking about? You love him, so you _want him to hate you?"_

          "Yes..." Lily said.

          "Why the hell d'you want that?" 

          Lily was trembling, "Danny..."

          "What? Who's Danny?"

          "I've never told you about Danny..."

          "Well, now might be a nice time to tell me," Bella said sarcastically

          "Danny was my boyfriend...in Hogwarts...he was a muggle, but we always wrote each other when we were away, and I loved him..."

          "Yeah, and?"

          "H-he died..." Lily's eyes were pouring with tears, "He died from drunk driving...In 5th year...He shouldn't have been driving at all...let alone drinking...but, it was just that once...he didn't know anything would happen..."

          "Oh, I'm sorry, Lily..." Bella said, sympathetically

          "A-and at the funeral..." Lily continued, "I found out he'd been cheating on me...and that he had been going out with a blonde muggle girl for the past six months,"

          "Well, then, Lily, he was a jerk." Bella said logically, "Why does he have anything to do with James?"

          "I swore I'd never love another guy again." Lily cried, "And look at me now! I hate James Potter!"

          "No, you don't."

          "Yes, I do! I need to! I need to hate him! I never want to see him ever again!" Lily cried into her pillow

          "Lily," Bella said softly, "Things happen. But, everything happens for a reason. There's no point in trying to change fate, and obviously you and James were destined to be together."

          "No, I can't let it happen..." Lily said, "I can't," She repeated, and fell deeply asleep.

          Lily woke up that morning, fatigued, and frustrated. For a blissful few seconds, she hadn't remembered the events of the day before, and then it all came back. She groaned. It was all so terrible. She hadn't planned for this. 

          Lily began to walk to work. She knew she had to obey the doctor, so, even though she had gone against the doctoral decree of 'no apparating' the day before, she still needed to obey it now, seeing as Bella would freak if she found out Lily had apparated again. She thought she had seen some people had tilted their heads at her, and whispered things below their voices. She thought this was odd, but she told herself that she was simply being paranoid.

          When Lily walked into her office, she was surprised to see that Rita Skeeter was sitting in a seat, smiling in a sickeningly sweet way. "Morning, Lily, dear" She said, continuing to smile

          "Err...good morning, Rita" Lily said uncomfortably, this was very odd. Usually, Rita did not take the time to say much more than, 'Miss Evans, would you please be a dear get me some coffee?' or, 'Please hang up my coat'.

          Rita was trying so hard to be nice that it wasn't even funny. "Lily, dear, surely you've seen this morning's paper?"

          "Well, actually, no, Rita, I haven't gotten a chance to look at it yet, why?" Lily was getting nervous. Had she made a mistake on her front cover article?

          "Oh, well, I suppose Mrs. Rimly hasn't told you." Lily hanging on Rita's every word. What hadn't Mrs. Rimly told her? Was she being fired? "Well, Lily, you see, you're cover story's been moved down."

          "WHAT?!" Lily shrieked, "But...I worked so hard on it! I spent an entire day with that godforsaken idiot James Potter!"

          "Don't worry, dear, it's still on the 2nd page. No need to fret much. Anyways, it's funny you'd mention James Potter..." Lily's stared blankly at Rita, what was going on? How could James Potter have anything at all to do with this? She'd had enough James Potter talk for one century! "Well, I guess you should see for youself..." 

          Rita handed Lily a newspaper. After a second, Lily shrieked, "What the hell is this?" Lily saw none other than HERSELF, and James on the front cover of the newspaper. Lily read the article;

          _Last night, at a certain party, of sorts, James Potter himself, the famous ex-quiddich player, and one of the finalists for this year's Witch Weekly's "Hottie of the Year" awards, Lily Evans, a journalist for this very newspaper completely broke his poor innocent heart. Lily, a heartless, conceited brat, whom should consider herself lucky to have been handed the heart of the wizard whom we all want on a silver platter, completely turned him down when he kissed her, and declared his love for her, in front of an entire crowd. It is rumored that..._

_          Lily had read enough. Her face was red with fury and embarrassment. "This? This replaced my auror article? This isn't news! This is crap!"_

          "I understand how you're jealous, Lily, but don't feel bad, not everyone has the amazing writing talents that I do." Lily then realized the article had been written by none other than Rita herself...

          "JEALOUS? You think I'm jealous? I am NOT jealous! I am infuriated!" Lily shrieked 

          "Well, I came to ask you if I could interview you-"

          "NO! GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Lily screamed. 

          Lily continued to read the article, which, she was shocked to see, contained a quote from none other than James himself, and Sirius also. To think, she thought she knew them, but she was wrong. Sirius had said, 'Lily is simply an impertinent brat, who does not deserve my best friend', and James, to Lily's complete sorrow, had said, 'I don't know why I had feelings for Lily in the first place, she's not worth my time'. Lily dabbed her crying eyes. "What happened to the newspaper business? It's all junk these days." Lily muttered, and made up her mind, she picked up her things, and walked out of her office.

          "Maria, I'm sorry, I'm leaving. I quit. Tell Mrs. Rimly that I'm sorry, but no. I've had enough." Lily said to the secretary.

          "But-but miss! You were our best writer! No one else could do articles like you! You can't leave!"

          "Sorry, but things have changed. I don't belong here. Newspaper these days is all scandals, and gossip. Nothing good. Goodbye, Maria! Drop me a call sometime!" At that, Lily smiled, and walked out of the building.

          Maria tried to look cheerful, and smile, but it was terrible. Lily not only was The Daily Prophet's best writer, but their nicest. Why, the way the other writers treated her, you'd think she was a slave, not a secretary. Lily would often talk to her about random things, just for the sake of talking on and on as she worked. None of the other writers had given her the time of day.

          Lily flagged a taxi, and jumped in. The city was bustling, and Lily had no idea where to go, so she decided to go to the one place she knew she could find someone she could trust; Bella's office. "104 Newberry Street, please," (A/N: I don't think that's actually a street, but oh well.), Lily said.

          In the taxi a muggle song was playing on the radio. (A/N: I know, this song didn't exist back then, but, oh well, I needed 2 put it in...plus, there's no real set time for HP, no matter what people say...), Lily began to notice the lyrics...

I was waiting for so long,

For a miracle to come

And everyone told me to be strong,

Hold on and don't shed a tear

Through the darkness and good times  
I knew I'd make it through  
And the world thought I'd had it all  
But I was waiting for you  
Hush now I see a light in the sky  
Oh it's almost blinding me  
I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
Let it fill my soul and drown my tears  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
A new day has come  
When it was dark now there's light  
Where there was pain now's there's joy  
Where there was weakness I found my strength  
All in the eyes of a boy

          Lily sighed, it was all too ironic. But, that was a song. Her life was real, and not one bit so perfect. 

          "Upset, Miss?" The driver commented, noticing the frown plastered on Lily's face.

          "Oh, yes." Lily said, "It's just all too much." Lily began to pour out her story, everything. She told him things she'd never told anyone in her life.

          "Well, Miss, this is your stop, but don't forget this, Miss, things are always perfect if you look at them in perspective." The taxi driver said. Lily smiled although she didn't quite understand, and hopped out of the taxi, "Good day, Miss," The driver saluted her.

          "LILY!" Bella shouted, "Oh, my gosh! Oh, god! Lily, I'm so sorry! I guess you've seen the paper..."

          "Yeah, I have."

          "Rita Skeeter's just a pathetic idiot. And so are Sirius and James. I dumped Sirius this morning. I can't believe he had the nerve to say that..."

          "I'm sorry, Bella...I didn't mean to ruin your relationship..."

          "No, Lily! Don't blame yourself! He's a jerk, it would've ended on it's own." Bella saw the look on Lily's face, "You still love him, don't you?"

          "Yes, and I can't help it. But, at least I know now that he's a jerk...or he's hurt really bad...which just makes me feel worse."

          "It'll blow over." Bella reassured her, "You'll never have to think about James ever again.

          "She dumped me." Sirius said, walking into James' office. "She dumped me."

_          "Bella? Why?"_

          "I have no idea...she said something about me being an insensitive jerk, and how it's all in the paper..."

          "Weird..." James said, "Let's go borrow a spare copy of the paper from Patrick..."

          As they walked down the hall, a few people approached James. "Hey, James. I had no idea, man. I'm really sorry." Was along the lines of what they all said. James was completely flabbergasted. What was going on?

          "Hey, Pat," Sirius said to his boss, "Got a spare copy of The Daily Prophet?"

          "Yeah, right here...wow...James, I'm really sorry. I had no idea. You can always come to me and talk about it, if you want." Said Mr. Beanmore, in a way very unlike himself,

          "WHAT THE HELL IS EVERYONE TALKING ABOUT?!" James yelled, and a few heads turned, "Err...sorry, but, what're you talking about?"

          "This." Patrick opened to the front cover of the paper, "I never would've thought. And, to think, she always seemed so nice...she even wrote a great article on us...It was on the 2nd page, though, it was supposed to be on the first..." Patrick said, although James and Sirius were preoccupied by the paper, their faces getting redder with fury by the second.

          "This is insane! I didn't say anything to Rita about any of this! Sirius?!"

          "I didn't talk to that little rat! I swear! Why is this even on the front page? This isn't news!"

          "I'm going to give that girl a piece of my mind..." James said, furiously, and ran out of the room, followed by Sirius, leaving behind their very dazed and confused boss.

          "So, you quit? But, you love your job!" Bella said

          "No, I don't. The news is too terrible, and graphic. Plus, with that bitch writing for it, it's practically a gossip column, spilling out people's personal lives."

          "You're probably right. What're you going to do to find work?"

          "Well, actually, Dumbledore owled me a few weeks ago to see if I'd like to be the Charms teacher next year...Professor Korlem is retiring. I've always loved charms, and I figure it'll be a good opportunity."

          "But...Lily! Hogwarts is so far! You'll have to move in there! What would I do without my best friend for an entire year?"

          Lily laughed, "You'll survive, plus, it's not until September, we have all summer to be room mates, and I'll owl you every day from Hogwarts, and visit all the time. You'll be sick of me by the time next summer comes!"

          Bella giggled, "I already _am sick of you, but you're my best friend! I can't imagine a year without you! I'll be so lonely in that apartment all alone!"_

          "Well, I'll miss you too! Terribly! But, I need to get away..." Lily said, sadly, "I need to start over. No James Potter. No Sirius Black. And, especially, No Rita Skeeter."

          "It's your decision, but I'll miss you like hell!"

          "May I help you?" Maria said, a bit coldly when she saw James Potter and Sirius Black walk through the office doors. It was their fault, and Rita's fault, that Lily had not only been publicly humiliated. Maria knew that Lily would never do anything that terrible, and if she had refused James Potter, the only reason could be that he was a jerk.

          "May we speak to Mrs. Rimly?" James said, remembering Lily's boss's name.

          "She's on vacation, I just received a call from her." Why did they want to talk to Mrs. Rimly? Were they going to cause more trouble than they already had?

          "Well, then, what about Lily Evans?" Sirius said, ignoring James' expression that clearly stated he did not want to talk to Lily at the moment.

          Maria then blew her top. What right did they have to talk to Lily after everything? The nerve of them! "She quit." And before she could stop herself, she added, "Thanks to you,"

          "Listen, miss, I don't know who you think we are, but we'd never say those things about Lily. She's...Lily...She's everything. We need to clear this whole thing up." James said, clearly upset.

          "Oh." Maria said, shocked, "I apologize, then, but, as I said, Lily quit." She smiled, an idea occurred to her, "Miss Skeeter's office is down the corner, if you'd like to speak to her, I suggest you wait a few minutes, though, she's down getting coffee at the moment, but you can wait in here." Her smile widened, and she added, "I'm going to step out for a few minutes, if you don't mind. Make yourselves comfortable."

          As Maria disapparated, James and Sirius gave each other suspicious glances. "Is it just me, or is that woman up to something?" James said, and Sirius nodded. Of all people, the Marauders knew when someone was up to something.

          Lily was shocked to see Maria apparate into her apartment. Maria visited often, since she was quite a close friend of Lily's, but Maria worked almost as much as Lily. "Maria! Hi!"

          "Hi there, Lily!" Maria had on a wide smile, "Well, I know you've quit and all, but Mrs. Rimly wanted you to go and speak to her. It's urgent. Do you think you could apparate over there?"

          "Sure, Maria" Lily then apparated into the office, followed by Maria

          "She's a bit preoccupied in Miss Skeeter's office right now, Lily, but she'll come out in a few minutes, just sit down in that chair outside of Rita's office." Maria was trying hard not to laugh. It was too perfect. 

          Lily seated herself in the chair outside of Rita's office. She was silent, waiting for a few minutes, when she heard two familiar, and utterly loathed, voices...

          "This is a scandal! A complete and total mistake! What is this load of shit doing on the front page?!" James yelled

          "It is news. I have a duty to the public to let them see it. I'm sorry if it makes you look bad, but, as it is, she already hates you anyways, so what's the difference?"

          "THE DIFFERENCE," James screamed, "Is that now she hates me for something I didn't even say!"

          "My thoughts exactly," Sirius said angrily.

          "It is news. In every truth, there's millions of lies." Rita said

          "Well, there shouldn't be! If there's anything Lily's taught me, and there is. She's taught me everything. She _is everything. I love her more than anything else in the world, and-"_

          "James! The point?" Sirius said

          "Oh, yeah, the point is, you can't quote things people didn't say, you can't quote things at all, without permission. Why did your boss even allow you to do that?"

          Rita laughed, "Don't be stupid, she didn't. She adores precious little Lily, so I figured now that she's away on vacation, I'd get rid of Lily. And it worked."

          "You bitch! You'll pay for hurting Lily like this. You will." James said vengefully.

          Lily heard it all. She then ran out of the office, and apparated home. "BELLA! BELLA! Bella!!!" She screamed, "You'll never believe this!"

          "What is it, Lil?" Bella asked

          "Oh, I love James Potter!" She danced around the room, "I love him, I love him, I love him!"

          "Wait, Lily! Slow down! What happened? Last time I checked, James was the scum of the earth."

          "It's all changed now. He didn't say that stuff! Neither did Sirius! I heard it all! It was all a scandal!"

          "YAY!" Bella squealed, "Oh, my god! I can't believe I said that horrible stuff to Sirius! I have to go say sorry!"

          "I'll come with you!" Lily squealed, jumping up and down

          "Ok, but we'll walk, I know it's raining, but you can't apparate, remember?"

          "Oh, yeah," Lily said dismally, "Oh, well! It'll be all the more romantic arriving soaking wet!"

          Were these words coming from Lily's mouth? Lily Evans? Her best friend was saying this stuff? Bella was awestruck, but happy. Lily would finally be happy. Things would be perfect.

          James and Sirius apparated home, angry, and sad. There'd be no way to get Lily or Bella back now. It was all over. They were shocked to appear in their house and see a visitor already inside.

          Lily? Bella? No, it was none other than Victoria Hemlocks the 5th.

          "Jamesie! Darling, it's been too long!"

          "It was yesterday..." James muttered

          "Oh, Jamesie! I saw the paper, and I'm so sorry! It's terrible, but don't be worried. I've been thinking, and I've realized that I never really loved Roger, Jamesie! I still love you!"

          "You do?" James asked

          "Yes, I do, Jamesie!" Victoria wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him passionately. If he had any common sense at all, he would've pulled away, but, truth be told, he still, by some miracle, had feelings for Victoria, and it all happened so fast. So, James figured what the heck? Everything was already terrible enough. He'd never get Lily. So, why not go along with it? It was the mistake of a lifetime...

(A/N: Well, you didn't think I'd end it THAT soon, did you?)

          It all happened so quickly. Soaking wet, Lily and Bella finally arrived at the apartment complex. They rushed into the door, expecting to see two sad-looking boys. Instead what she saw was horrendous.

          James pulled away from Victoria, five seconds too late, "Lily! It's not what you-"

          "I don't need explanations," Lily said, tears forming in her eyes. "I remember now. You've told every girl in England that you love her. I was stupid to think that maybe you'd changed. I was stupid to think that maybe this time it meant something." Lily ran out of the room crying.

**_A/N: tehehe...i'm just too evil...*gags* I can't believe James actually did something that moronic, can you? Well, hope ya liked it!_**

**_Thank-Yous:_**

**Quinn: lolz! Tehehe...I can never remember what I write in reviews either...*nodz* anywayz, thanks!**

**Holiday**** Special: tehehe...i know, Lily was terrible...*nodz* but, now it's James' turn to be terrible (or at least moronic), and he did quite a good job of it, if you ask me...lol...**

**Jade: lolz, you don't like cliffys? Uh oh...you're prolly very maddened right now, then (cuz of my latest cliffy)...lol...*ducks tomatoes***

**Martini Addict: tehehe...you don't like the name Prune? I happen to love that name! lolz, j/p...i think it's icky...lol...thanks!**

**Peppermint: tehehe...i absolutely ADORE dat phrase...*nodz* fabulously fabulous! YAY! Btw, I'm so glad you check it that often! Thanks a billion!**

**lala****: adoreable? YAY! I have an adoreable fic! *dances* tehehe...thanks!**

**Ari****: oopsies...i wrote dollars? Heh...sorry! but, thanks for the review!**

**Milkyweed****: YAY! You think it's good! *dances* thanks!**

**Lady Wildcat: LOL! A mentally retarded domkey...tehehe! dat's funny! You don't like cliffys either? Tehehe...i happen to love dem...*nodz* well, thanks!**

**Libertygrl413: tehehe...another cliffy-hater...thanks!**

**Suze****: wow...you hate cliffs too? Tehehe...there's gonna be a lot of upset people after reading this chapter...hehe...**

**Felicity Aulia Evans: YAY! I continued! Lolz...thanks!**

**Kirbee****: hehe...i know, dontcha just loveee Sirius? And *sob* poor James...well, thanks!**

**Taty-Chelle****: yup...James said the *very* wrong thing, but Lily said a wronger thing...*nodz* well, thank you!**

**Queen of the Queer: it's great? Really?! Thanks so much!******

**Kasy****: YAY! I did write more! Thanks for the review!**

**Harryett****: tehehe...so many people actually think it's good! I can't believe it! You're all insane! Lolz...well, thanks!**

**Thistle Meg: yesh! Wacking Lily on the head with a bludger would be a very good idea...*nodz* hehe...**

**MaNiC**** PaNiC: tehehe...an avocado green stool? Neato! lol...tehehe...don't break through and get me, 'cause then I won't be able to write more of my "felicitous" (ha! Yeah right, tehehe...did you know I had to look that up in the dictionary? lol! Felicitous is something I would *not* describe my fics as...) fics...and, anywayz, admit it! You're fics are brilliant! You definitely are *not* less talented...**

**Sarcasm Queen: YAY! Glad you like it! Thanks!**

Ooo...20 reviews for chapter 3...*is in shock* thanks soooo much!!!


	5. The Long Awaited 5th Chapter: Slimeballs...

A/N:...i'm so mean! I had this chapter written *before* I left for vacation, but I didn't put it up...lmao...sorry, guys! It's here now, though!...i hope it doesn't suck *too* much...

**_Chapter Five:_**

**_Slimeballs_****_ and Complicated Situations_**

          Bella ran after Lily before most people in the room came into realization of what had just happened. There was dead silence in the room, until a certain someone decided to speak up.

          "Well! The nerve of some people!" Victoria said, as if she didn't realize James was madder than hell at her.

          Finally, James came out of his complete state of shock. He pushed her out of his lap, "GET OUT NOW!" he yelled furiously

          "But, Jamesie! You don't need her! We could be together forever!" Victoria said, in the voice that usually got her whatever she wanted. 

          "Get out! Haven't you caused enough trouble?"

          "Fine, then. Don't expect to be with me again!" She whimpered, "Ever!" She added, uneasily, she was shocked that James hadn't protested yet.

          "Good!"

          "You don't mean that, Jamesie!"

          "Wanna bet? Get out!" Victoria then ran out of the room, in fake sobs, making sure to wait five minutes outside of the apartment door for James, whom she was positive would come chasing after her. 

          "Lily Evans! Get out of the shower now! Stop trying to drown yourself! We're going to talk! NOW!"

          Lily groaned, and came into the kitchen after a few minutes. "Fine, fine, Bella, suit yourself. But, I don't want to talk."

          "What happened, happened, Lily." Bella said consolingly "You can't change it. All you can do is decide what you want to do about it."

          "I don't want to do anything about it!" Lily snapped

          "That's not an option."

          "What do you expect me to do, Belle?" Lily said, her red eyes filling up with tears again, "What? Do you expect me to go and forgive him, and throw myself into his arms, knowing that he probably doesn't even love me?"

          "What I want you to do doesn't matter. What you want yourself to do is all that matters." Bella said calmly

          "Well, I want to hate him! I want to hate him forever!"

          "Sorry, Lil, but, it doesn't seem like that's going to happen either."

          Lily just sobbed. 

          "LILY! Stop! I hate seeing you this way! Look, here's what you're going to do. I hate to do this, because I think I love the idea of you and James more than you and James both do, probably, and I'll miss you like hell, but, you need to get away. Go to Hogwarts early. I'm sure Dumbledore won't mind. I mean, you _are a professor now. And it's nearly August, you'll only stay for a month."_

          "Another pint, Hildy," James ordered. He was at McCoulter's, a small wizarding pub. He had already had more than his share of alchohol, and, to say the least, he was a bit tipsy. 

          "James, you've had quite enough," Remus scolded

          "No...Remus...I need her..." James mumbled

          "JAMES! We're leaving," Remus dragged James out of the pub, completely ignoring Sirius, still inside saying some quite...obscene...things to Hildy, the blond woman that was working at the counter.

          James and Remus apparated back to the apartment, where James began to be lectured. 

          "Prongs, I hate to say this, but, I'm not sure if you'll ever get her back. Maybe it just wasn't mean to be..." Remus began, "Anyways, I think you need to leave. Get away from this place. Remember how Dumbledore offered you that Defense Against the Dark Arts job while Professor Ferneligus takes the year off, studying? It's only for a year, and you won't have to think about...her. Who knows, maybe you'll meet some other nice girls."

(A/N: tehehe...you didn't actually think I'd send Lily off to Hogwarts without our dear old Prongs, didja? Actually, I was planning to at first, but I decided against it...)

          James didn't answer, seeing as he was in the middle of a hangover.

          While James was busy vomiting, a red-eyed red-head was busy packing her things, and randomly mumbling phrases like, 'I can hardly wait to be away from that horrible Potter', 'I'm going to go crazy without him!', and 'Oh, wait a second, I am going crazy!'. 

          "Yes, of course you are," Bella laughed, as she walked in, "And I'll miss your insanity!" She hugged her friend

          "Well, I'll miss you too, Belle. Bella, have you and Sirius made up yet? It wasn't at all his fault, and I'd feel so guilty if you broke up with him all because of me." (A/N: Lily's having serious mood swings, isn't she? One second, she's going insane, and the next second, she's feeling guilty...tehehe...)

          "Funny you should mention it." Bella began, "I made up with Sirius...I was a bit worried you'd be mad, but, I missed him."

          "Don't worry, Belle, I couldn't get mad at you! It'd be too hard to find a new best friend!" Lily joked playfully.

          "Speaking of new best friend," Bella's head turned toward Lily's suitcase, which was already almost packed. It had a charm on it, so that it could fit anything, and stay the same size. Lily was, at the moment, tossing in her journal, scrapbook, and a box with other memoirs and such. "You'd better not go and get one when you go off to Hogwarts, and leave me all alone!" (A/N: *sob* I just realized that when I write the Hogwarts segment of this fic, I wont have Bella! Ack! I'll miss her! And Sirius! *sob* how will I survive?)

          "Course I won't." Lily smiled, "Who could there be at Hogwarts who'll make a better best friend than you? Nobody, that's who. I heard from Dumbledore that he's considering SNAPE to teach Potions, or Defense Against the Dark Arts. He's this real jerk, he was in Slytherin at Hogwarts. He was always calling me a mudblood."

          "He sounds like a jerk." Bella nodded, "Well, when you get bored, owl me!" Lily had finished stuffing her things in her suitcase.

          "I think we should get going. Let's take Floo Power to King's Cross. Dumbledore said the Professors' train comes at 6:15...that's not too long from now." Lily frowned, "I hate to leave you, Belle. I'm gonna miss you so much! But, I have to. I just need to get away..."

          "I know that, Lil...I'll miss you a ton, though! I wish I could come!"

          "So do I, Belle. Oh, well, we'd better be going." With that, Lily tossed some powder into the fire, and hopped in, saying "King's Cross!"

          "James, Dumbledore says there's a train for Hogwarts staff leaving for King's Cross this evening." Remus said, "I think you'd better take it."

          "Ok...it doesn't really matter, though, Moony. Nothing does." James said, in a way very unlike himself. He was completely without hope.

          "James, things will get better. Just give it time, and things will sort themselves out."

          "I sure hope so, Reme. I just miss her so much." James said hopelessly, "I can't live without her, Remus, I can't."

          Remus glanced sadly at his friend. It wasn't fair that James should have to go through this. "Come on, Prongs. Sirius is meeting us at King's Cross." Both Marauders then apparated away, unhappily

          "Bye, Lil!" Bella hugged Lily. "I'll see you during Christmas, I hope?"

          "Yup! And I'll owl you every day, twice a day!"

          "And talk to me through the fireplace occasionally?" Bella asked

          "You can count on it," Lily replied, grinning "Bye! I'll miss you!"

          "Bye..." Bella sighed sadly, as Lily crossed into the platform. (A/N: the month-early staff train is in da same platform as the regular one, namely, platform 9 and ¾)

          Lily cautiously walked onto the train. There was no one to look for, like all the other times on the familiar train. Then, she heard her name, and her head tilted, to see a familiar greasy haired man. Snape? What did he want from her?

          "Severus?" Lily asked, in a polite way. She didn't like Snape much, but maybe he'd changed?

          "Lily! I didn't know you were teaching here. I am teaching Potions here."

          "Oh, that's...err...nice, Severus," Lily said, but was saved by a blond girl coming in. Lily recognized her as Anna Halliway. She was two years older than Lily, but they had been friends during Hogwarts. 

          "Lily? Lily Evans! Oh, it's so nice to see you! Come with me!" Anna dragged Lily out of the compartment. Anna giggled, "You didn't want to talk to him, did you?"

          "Of course not! I've hated him since we went to Hogwarts!"

          "Good. I was nervous for a second," Anna laughed, "He's quite a moron. Oh I'm so glad you're teaching here! The entire staff is so old! I came to teach right after you graduated, last year. I'm teaching Astronamy, it's quite fun, and the children are so adorable! Seeing them brings back such memories. Dumbledore told me you were coming, and I was so happy! What're you teaching?" Anna said all this very quickly, as if it were one ongoing sentence.

          "Charms, it was my best subject back in Hogwarts."

          "Oh I remember! You were always helping the Marauders play pranks on the Slytherins!" Anna laughed

          "So, are me and Snape the only new professors this year?"

          "Oh, no! Of course not! There's one other new professor. You'll remember him, James Potter." Lily's face went pale, "You know, the ex-quiddich player? Oh, my goodness! The paper wasn't true?" Anna said, noticing the look on Lily's face

          "No! Well, yes...kind of..." Lily went on to tell every bit of her story.

          "Oh, Lily!" Anna said sympathetically, "I'm so sorry! That's terrible! Really! You think you know someone, and he turns out to be so...ugh! Well, if he's smart, he'll quit. I can't believe he could do something so heartless!"

          James sat down in a compartment. He felt a bit uncomfortable sitting in a compartment with Professor Sinistra, and Professor Binns, who were making a conversation. They insisted upon him calling them George, and Thomas, but it felt all too odd. He had stopped talking, and began looking out the window boredly ignoring their conversations, until he heard _her name._

          "Yes, yes, Lily Evans too. And Severus Snape. They were both in your year, were they, James?" Said Professor Binns

          "Yes, they were...why?" James asked curiously, cringing at what they might say.

          "Oh, they're teaching here this year." Flitwick replied. 

          "T-teaching? Here?" James said, nervously. Lily would be teaching with him? This would not be good.

          "Yes, teaching...here...why so shocked?"

          "Oh, nothing, I was just...surprised." Yes, he was surprised. As well as nervous, and a bit happy. James sat back in his seat. There had to be some way to get Lily back. And then it hit him; an idea. Lily wouldn't go for it, but it was something.

          "So, Lily, what was it like being a reporter?" Anna asked. She was so talkative! Bella liked to talk too, but not half as much as Anna. She could blab nonstop for hours on end, never letting Lily get a word in. "Is it glamorous? Did you get to interview famous people? If I were a reporter, I'd love getting to meet famous people! Esspecially Kella Charmington! You know, the singer? Did you ever get to interview her? She is super! And-" Anna was cut off by a familiar black haired man, walking into the compartment. Anna glared, and Lily sat speechless, with a look of utter disgust and horror on her face. "What're _you doing here?" Anna said, "Don't you know you're not wanted."_

          "Could I talk to Lily?" James said calmly. 

          "Lily doesn't want to-" Anna began, but was cut off, to her surprise, by Lily.

          "Ok." She said, almost as calmly as James. "Sure."

          "In private?" James asked, glancing at Anna

          "You know, you're really pushing it, Potter. Lil, come out and get me when you're done." At that, Anna glided out of the compartment.

          "Ok, Potter." Lily said icily "This had better be good."

          "Lily, I know you hate me. And you probably have good reason..." James started, Lily just glared at him, "But, Lily...Ok, look. If you could just at least be my friend. Or at least let things be the way they were at Hogwarts. We're at Hogwarts again, so could we just forget about everything?"

          "No, Potter. We can not forget everything. You know it as well as I do."

          "Please, Lily" James begged, "I miss you. Can we just forget about everything? Couldn't things be like they were during Hogwarts? Where we hated each other for no good reason?"

          James was grinning. Lily couldn't help it. That grin could easily charm any girl. "Fine" She groaned "But, I still hate you."

          "And, so do I, Lily dearest." James smiled, and skipped out of the room.

          Lily had on a small smile, as Anna came back in. "What happened?" Anna asked, curiously, as Lily told her ever detail. "And you're going along with it? After everything that jerk did?"

          Lily gave a smile that clearly said, 'I-couldn't-help-it'.

          "You surprise me sometimes, Lily. And here I was, under the impression that you thought James Potter was the scum of the earth!"

          "I do!" Lily said defensively

          "Yeah, sure you do." Anna laughed

          "There is nothing funny about this! Grr...I hate James Potter! I do!" Lily said

          "Right" Annie said "Anyways, I heard an interestingly juicy fact about James Potter and Severus Snape."

          "Oh, do tell!" Lily giggled

          "Well, before James came into this compartment, he got into a fight with our dearest Snapey." Anna was trying unsuccessfully to hide her laughter

          "They're always fighting, though! They hate each other."

          "Exactly, but, now they seem to have yet another reason to hate each other. It seems that both of them seem to be in 'love' with the same exact girl."

          "What?" Lily took a few seconds to realize who the girl was. "Oh, god! Me? Snape likes me? Eww! How disgusting!"

          Lily took a seat at the staff table in the Great Hall. It felt awkward not going to sit down at her familiar spot in the Gryffindor table, but instead being seated in between Severus Snape, and James Potter, whom had raced for the seats next to her, and across from Anna. It felt even odder, seeing the empty house tables all around. The students wouldn't be there for another month. The teachers then all began engaging conversations. Professor McGonagall was chattering away about a few students who had wreaked havoc among Hogwarts last year. Lily thought she had seen a mischievous grin on James' face, as McGonagall spoke. Lily then remembered the bunch that The Marauders had 'trained', claiming that they did not want their talents to be forever lost. 

          After a few minutes of dinner, Lily received an owl from Bella.

_Dear Lily,_

_          I miss you so much! This is my first of many owls to you. Nothing has really happened since you left a few hours ago. I mainly just worked, and I'm going out to dinner with Sirius in a few minutes. How are things going at Hogwarts so far? Umm...I heard from Sirius that you-know-who (a certain dark haired man, whom you're currently avoiding) is there. What terrible luck! Well, I can't lie to you and tell you I'm not a bit happy. I really think you two are both just too stubborn for yourselves. I know what James did with __Victoria__ was wrong, but you could at least hear him out. Sirius says Victoria was the one who kissed him, and even though he might've done better pulling away, he was just desperate, Lily. He really does love you. But, he felt like he'd lost you. Well, I'll stop talking about him now. I know you don't like it. Anyways, I hope you're liking Hogwarts! Tell me every single detail! I have to go now! I miss you a ton!_

_                                                Lots of love,_

_                                                          Bella_

_          Lily smiled. She turned toward James and looked at him for a second. Maybe she'd forgive him. She wouldn't be able to trust him enough to go out with him, but she'd forgive him all the same. She looked away from James, and back down at her letter, grinning. _

          "Lily? Can I talk to you?" Snape asked, as Lily was walking down the corridor, Anna by her side and James not too far behind her.

          "Err...ok, Severus."

          "Alone?" Snape gestured to Anna.

          Anna rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine, get rid of me, will you? See you, Lil!"

          "Lily, I really-" Snape was cut off by the splashing of blue paint all over his head. Lily tried to repress a giggle, and wondered who had done that. She, of course, hadn't seen a jealous and mischievous James Potter hiding behind the suit of armor to her left.

          James flunked himself onto his bed, in his room. It was in the staff quarters, and quite a bit bigger than the dormitories. It was quite lonely, without Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Hogwarts was going to be hell. Unlike Lily, there was no one he could possibly befriend. He needed Lily like he needed air, and having her here, refusing him, was not going to help.

          James opened the letter he had gotten at dinner.

_Prongs,_

_          We all miss you! How's Hogwarts? I heard Lily's there. I think that's brilliant, but Remus says I shouldn't talk about her. By the way, Remus and Peter are reading this over my shoulder. Remus says he hopes you're having fun, and Peter says that he hopes you're pulling some good pranks. Wait, now Remus says you shouldn't be, because they'll end up firing you. I, personally, have to agree with Wormtail on this one. What's the fun of Hogwarts without pranks? I heard Anna Halliway is there. She's quite the looker, if my memory doesn't fail me. Remus says I shouldn't say that about her, seeing as I have a girlfriend. Well, she can't be half as hot as Bella. By the way, we're still going out, as you've probably noticed. Well, best of wishes!_

_          ~Padfoot_

_P.S. Peter and Remus say they miss you, and are getting sick of me hanging out with them instead of you-wait a second! Hey! Well, I have to go and kill our friends now! Bye!_

          James smiled widely. What he would give to be with the Marauders right now. Hogwarts didn't seem to be looking like such a great idea anymore. He missed being an auror and putting his life on the line. Lily had agreed to hate him like she usually did, but he knew things would never be the same between them.

          "Lily...erm...last time we didn't exactly get to finish our talk." Snape said, and Lily inwardly groaned. "Would you like to go out to the pond? We could talk."

          "Umm..." Lily tried to think of an excuse to get out of it. Unable to, she put on a fake smile, "Sure, Severus."

          They walked out by the lake. Snape started talking, "Lily, ermm...well...I..." He stopped talking, and grabbed her around the waist, kissing her. 

          Lily was shocked. She tried to pull away, but he grabbed her wrist, and pulled her tighter. She was just about to slap him, and move away, when who else but James Potter, with his jaw-hanging, saw them.

          James felt a pang of jealousy, along with a shot of anger. What was Snape doing kissing _HIS girl? Well, not quite his, but, he could dream couldn't he? He was infuriated when he read the look on Lily's face. It clearly said 'let-go-of-me-you-slimeball'. He ran up to Snape, and tore Lily from him._

**_A/N: Does anyone know Lily well enough to guess what she'll do next? Kudos to everyone who knows! lmao...well...anywayz...I'm hoep you liked this chapter! It was kinda bad...I think...but, things are gonna get better once the students get to Hogwarts...*grins*...dontcha guyz miss Bella and Sirius sooo much? Ack! I do! *sigh* well, we'll be getting letters from them...but we won't see them again in person till X-mas...*sob* well, thanks SOOOO much for the reviews, guyz!!! OMG! I just checked my average!! *dances* 20 reviews per chap!!! That's AMAZING!!! *huggles the reviewers* I wuvvvv u guyzzz sooo much! Thanks! I have more than TWICE as many reviews per chapter as I got or The Phoenix Ring...that's...beyond belief...well...reviewers, here's your time to shine:_**

**_Thank-Yous:_**

**G.D. Jade: I know! Don't you just HATE Victoria? Grr...well, I kinda like her...as a character...she's so much fun to write...(which is why we haven't seen the last of her...*wink* *wink*)...anywayz...you're soo write...poor Lils...nothing ever does go right for her, does it? lolz...o well...thanks!**

**Kirbee****: *nodz* James IS quite a moron, isn't he? Lmao...figures...he's my favorite...I'l take his side, though, and say, Lily was being stubborn...I mean, she *did* totally refuse him...and he was sad...*nodz* I tend to lean more towards siding with James...but, James *did* do a very moronic thing...but, o well...what he just did might make up for it...and then what Lily does next chapter will bring her ratings way down...*wink* *wink*...lolz...anywayz ...thanks for the review! Btw, feel free to hit James on the head! I'm sure many other reviewers would be thankful...lol...**

**Princess Hermione: You can't wait? Well, luckily, you didn't have to for the amount of time it took you to read this chapter...*nodz* but, unfortunately, you'll have to wait for the next one...but, I'll try and be quick, just for you! XD well, thanks!**

**Jazz: *giggles* I'm guessing you're referring to the cliffie? Hehe...then, I guess you'll be upset to see dat I ended this chap in a cliffy-ish too...hehe...**

**Y. Kuang: hehe...funny...I was just telling another reviewer how Victoria was a good character...lol...well, as I was telling the other reviewer, you'll be happy to know dat our dearest Vicky is coming back in future chapters...she hasn't quite caused enough trouble yet...hehe...another cliffy hater...*g* well...thanks!**

**Katy Kat: hehe...I know he shouldn't have...he has a knack for doing the wrong thing, doesn't he? Lmao...thanks!**

**Sierra Sitruc: YAY! Glad you liked it! Thanks!**

**Shits and Giggles: Hehe...I know...cliffies suck...but, it's the only way I can keep people coming back for more...if I didn't, ppl would just accept the fact that this fic sucks, and move on to other fics...hehe...so, I'll keep writing cliffies, thank u very much...lolz...well, thanks!**

**Libertygrl413: ooo...u liked Maria's scheme? Hehe...I like Maria lots...*sigh* I'm gonna miss her...she's prolly not coming back into the fic, though...and, yup...guys can be total jackasses...but, u gotta love them! Lmao...well, thanks!**

**Gigi****: XD...wow is a really kool word...*nodz* and I'm glad you're using it to describle my fic...although it doesn't quite fit my fic...my fic is more  along the lines of..."Ugh! This sucks!"...lmao...well...thanks!**

**AmiAmiNSusu****: you really love it? Wow...thanks!**

**Martini Addict: lolz...I guess I'm alone in rooting for James...know who James reminds me of? A lot? I dunno if you watch Boy Meets World, but, James reminds me of Cory...*nodz*...and, if u do watch BMW, u know the ski-trip-girl? Well, that's kinda Victoria...'cept the ski-trip girl (I forget her name, lol) is nice...and Victoria...isn't...but, anywayz...dat's kinda my wittle analogy...Lily's the one who thinks it over...and James is the one who knows they'll be together forever...anywayz...thanks!**

**QueenOfTheQueer****: WOW! I'm your IDOL? OMG! U just totally made my day! Thanks sooo much! *g* I was in a bad mood till I read your review...and suddenly, things were perfect again! YAY! Thanks!**

**Kase****: lol! Don't die! Here's the chapter! Lmao! Thanks!**

**Jak****: hmm...u think I should kill off Victoria? I dunno...I just might...but I doubt it...but I will consider it...well, thanks!**

**OliverWoodsChic****: ooo...it's good? I don't think so, but thanks anywayz!**

**Thistlemeg****: lolz...sure...go ahead...whack Victoria...lmao...ooo...btw, I know this have nothing to do with the review, but u reviewed my friend's fic! YAY! Lolz...it was called "Seeking the Truth", and it's by Coolrunnings (or EZ Cheez E...or whatever she changed her pen name to...lolz) (more commonly known to me as Brittany, Shorty, or Letti Confetti...lmao...) ...anywayz...thanks for reviewing it! It made her vewy happyyy...*nodz* anywayz...thanks for reviewing my fic toooo!**

**Felicity Aulia Evans: ooo...u reviewed my friend's fic too! (see the review above for more details...lol...)...well...thanks! for reviewing both of our fics! XD**

**~*Crystal Lily*~: Yup! Always new twists! *g*...well, thanks!**

**ChocolatKiss****: hehe...you hate cliffies...lolz...well, glad you liked it! Thanks!**

**Lady Wildcat: Ahhh! Not the spatulas! *hides* spatulas scare mee...not as much as ice does, though...*nodz* hehe...well, tell you're neighbor's mentally retarded donkey hi from me! Lmao! Thanks! P.s. nope...it hasn't died! It's heree!! Please attack me with the donkey! *hides* hehe...**

**Angelchains124: hehe...sugar highs are fun...glad you like it! Thanks for the review!**


	6. Surprising News

**__**

A/N: I am **_so_** sorry, everyoneI mean, I PROMISED I wouldn't take as long as I did on the last chapter on this onebut, I'm an idiotbut, it's really not completely my fault! Seehere's how it went:

I wrote chapter 6 on my laptop. As I was getting ready to put it up on ff.n, my laptop started to mess upbut, no biggywe just had to send it back to the company to be fixed (we did that before, and it was fine for a few monthsand everything that had been on it had still been there when they sent it back)...So, then, we sent it back, and I waited to get it back, and it FINALLY got back! Yay, right?no yaysee, for some stupid reason, the stupid laptop didn't have ANYTHING on it anymore! NOTHING!I lost it all*including* chapter 6so, now, I've finally gotten up off of my lazy butt and decided to write itthat's my excuseI'm really sorry, thoughI mean, REALLY sorryit's amazing you guyz still stick around to read it what with these long intervalsalso, another reason it took so long is that I got some insperation and decided to write another L/JI have the first chapter of it up, but it's an L/J through Hogwarts fic, and those are never as popular as after-Hogwarts ficsI only got 4 reviewswhich was kinda depressingesspecially since one was a flame, one was from Daynae, who'll review no matter how badly it sucks (you knowww it's trueeeso, dunt tell me it's not, Dayncuz, it _does _stinkvery muchand only two ppl who I didn't know liked ito wellit's **also** depressing, seeing as, compared to the number of reviews-per-chapter I get for this fic (which is around 20), 4 reviews is absolutely NOTHINGo wellif you guyz're nice, would you read it? It's called "Whatever It Takes" (I'll prolly change the name soon, though)enough chit-chathere's the chapter you've ALL been waiting forbefore I start, one of my more obserbative reviewers pointed out that last chapter didn't really connect with a plotso true! Im really sorry about thatI hope you don't totally hate me for it!

**__**

Disclaimer: Anna is minethat idiot, Snape isn't minethank godBella isn't really mine, seeing as her name appears in the end of the 4th bookLily and James definitely aren't mineneither is Siriusor Remus or Peter, for that matterVictoria still is minethe plot is also mineand most everything else is JK's

**__**

Chapter Six:

Surprising Reports

Lily, Snape, and James were silent for several minutes. Suddenly, Lily regained consciousness and slapped James hard on the face. "I can take care of myself, Potter. Thank you very much." Although, she was partially glad he had come to her rescue. 

"Well, it didn't **_look_** like you were taking care of yourself." James shot back.

"Well, I was! So, just mind your own business and stay away from me!" She shouted. Her voice then softened a bit. 

James looked crushed. _Serves him right, _Lily thought furiously, although she wasn't sure why she was so mad.

"So, then, I'll be seeing you, Lily?" Snape got up the courage to say.

"No, I beg to differ." Lily spat. She then punched him in the stomach. 

James lied on his bed; heartbroken. _She'll never be mine. _James thought furiously through his head. The words echoed through his mind until he drifted into a deep sleep. 

_"James, you wouldn't betray your own family. You won't do that."_

"I'll kill you one day, James! I'LL KILL YOU! I'll kill you like you killed us."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"James Potter, are the rumors true. Are you quitting quidditch to become an auror?"

"I'll kill you!"

"Yes, I am. I feel that it is an important field of business and it's time I find myself a more serious profession. Quidditch is great, but I need to make something of my life."

"I'm sorry!"

"You're just afraid, James. You're just afraid. You think being an auror will save you, you coward, but you're wrong. I'll get you one day. You can't hide."

"Just mind your own business and stay away from me!"

"kill you"

"sorry"

"YOU KILLED US, JAMES! YOU KILLED US!"

James sat up in bed, sweating madly. "No._" _He murmured_, "No!"_ He gulped, and left his bedroom.

Lily sighed, sitting in the Staff Lounge. She felt like crying. "I just wish I could get away from him!" She said to the empty room.

"Ironic." Came a voice from behind her. "Just last month, you couldn't stand the thought of having to be without him."

Lily grinned and turned. "BELLA!" She screamed, hugging her friend. "How on Earth did you get here?"

"Floo Powder. I had a day off and I missed you! I absolutely couldn't _stand _the thought of going shopping on my day off without you!"

Lily smiled. "You _know _I hate shopping!"

"Yup. That's why I figured that without me to drag you out, you couldn't have had the good fortune to go on a fun little shopping spree. Plus, we need to shop for the wedding." Bella had a gigantic grin on her face.

"W-wedding? What wedding?" Suddenly Lily's eyes swerved toward Bella's hand. Her jaw dropped. "Oh my god!"

"Is that all I get when I tell you I'm engaged? You're the maid of honor, by the way. We decided to have a traditional muggle wedding, since I'm half muggle, and I want my muggle side to be able to come."

"We?" Lily said. "You're engaged toSirius?"

"My, aren't you quick today!" Bella's smile widened. "Don't say anything to James, though. Sirius is coming later today."

"But" Lily was still in shock. "You're far too young to get married! Are you _sure _this'll work? You two'll probably drive each other crazy within the first week!"

"Lily, Lily, Lily. You still see Sirius as the 11-year-old you met on the Hogwarts express. He's 21, and he _has _grown up quite a bit, just in case you haven't noticed."

"Oh, I've noticed. I just hate the thought of it." Lily said. "But, I _am _happy for you two! When's the wedding?"

"Christmas Eve. December 24th. Oh, Lily, I'm so happy!" Bella hopped around the room. "I'm getting married!"

A drowsy James had then walked into the staff lounge. "You're what?!"

"Ermher dog is gettinghairy!" Lily said, trying to hold back a giggle.

"Bella doesn't _have _a dog."

"Yes, but she's _getting _one. Now, if you don't mind, Potter, we're going shopping!" At that, the two exited via Floo Powder, leaving James with a quizzical look on his face.

"So, what's happened?" Bella asked, as they walked through yet another bridal store.

"Oh, everything and nothing." Lily said. "I miss you. Anna's here and she's great, but she's not you."

"What about James? Are you two still on shaky ground?"

"Shaky ground is the understatement of the year. Ugh. I hate him, Belle."

"You do not and you know it." Bella scolded.

"Fine, then. I don't. But, I wish I did. I can't stand being around him. It's killing me."

"Lily, you love him! Why do you have to do this to yourself?"

"He doesn't love me!" 

"Lily, if anyone loves you, it's him."

"No. He loves Victoria. He still does. I'm only his back-up."

"You don't _really _believe that, do you, Lil?" Bella asked softly.

"It's true!"

"Look, Lily. I know you've known James longer, but you're a very blind sighted person, I must say. You see what you see, and then jump to conclusions. James loves you, trust me."

Lily sighed. "Can we _not _talk about him. Thinking about him makes me think about Snape, and Snape is definitely _not _someone I want to think about."

"Am I missing something?" Bella asked curiously.

"Yup. To give you the condensed version, Snape kissed me, James saved me, I got mad at both of them."

Bella's eyes widened. "Well! Haven't you been busy!"

"What?" Lily looked shocked. "You're not gonna lecture me on how I should've given James a break?"

"By now, you should know where I stand on the subject of you and James. There's no need for me to tell you." Bella grinned. "So, what color for the bridesmaid dresses?"

"What about light blue? Light pink would be nice too."

"HmLight pink it is."

"Why not blue?" Lily asked.

"Victoria's bridesmaids had light blue dresses." Bella grinned. "It might be a bad omen." Both girls broke into a fit of hysterical giggles.

James sighed, visions if his nightmare flashing in his mind. He tried to brush off his thoughts, but when he wasn't thinking about his dream, he was thinking about Lily, another subject he would like to avoid at all costs. So, he was sitting on the couch, trying to clear his brain of all thoughts when a great horned owl flied into the room through a cracked window. James immediately recognized the owl and grinned. He ripped open the envelope and began to read the letter.

__

Prongs,

Hey. I was in the neighborhood, and decided to stop by. Meet me in The Three Broomsticks ASAP.

~Sirius

James smiled, and walked out of the lounge. He was happy for a distraction from his currently chaotic life.

Eyeing the statue of the one-eyed witch, James made up his mind to take the old, familiar route for old times sake.

After traveling through the passage, he found himself in the familiar attic of Honeydukes. This had been the Marauders' official clubhouse, of sorts, for all their years in Hogwarts. If he looked long and hard enough, he could probably find some of their old hidden things. Unfortunately, Sirius' letter seemed to show some urgency, so he decided not to take the time.

James tried to sneak down the stairs as cautiously as possible, seeing as he had no idea who currently owned the shop. The old shop owner had discovered them up there during their second year. He kept their secret for them, though and allowed them to be there. He had always been very fond of the Marauders, and his niece, Liz (or Bethie, as Lily had often called her), had been particularly good friends with them. Unfortunately, James wasn't the best sneaker. Luckily for him, he was greeted by a familiar face.

"Why if it isn't James Potter?" The girl grinned. "How on earth did you get in here?"

"Lizzie Needingham, don't tell me you've already lost your memory!" James grinned at the old friend. Liz had been one of his only very close friends outside of the Marauders. They had even gone out for several months at the end of 7th year, but decided that friendship would be a better option between them before leaving Hogwarts.

"Oh, the secret passage, how could I have forgotten?"

"I really don't know." James answered. "So, how've you been?"

"Oh, just fine. I have a job at the ministry. I'm just here for a month while my uncle's on vacation in Spain. From what I've heard, _you've _certainly had an interesting few years after Hogwarts."

"How much have you heard?" James raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, just the ordinary; quidditch-playing, auror things" James looked relieved. Maybe she hadn't heard about the whole Lily thing. Liz then grinned. "And then there was all that stuff about Lily. So, tell me, what's the _real _story on that?"

"What, you mean you don't believe that Lily broke my precious, innocent, little heart?"

"First of all, I've known you long enough to know that _you're _the heartbreaker." She then paused, her voice beginning to have a hint of hurt in it. "And, second, I know, Lily and I didn't exactly leave Hogwarts on good terms, and I know we haven't spoken sincewell, since before the end of 7th year, but Lily wouldn't do something like that. I know she wouldn't."

"Well, it was partially true, actually. Well, besides the part later on about how she attacked me with flying monkeys, and the part where it says that one of the guests had to hold her back from setting me on fire."

"It really is? Wow. Well, what's the rest of the story?"

"Well, I'm working at Hogwarts. Lily's working at Hogwarts. She wants nothing to do with me. Just the usual stuff." James detected a look of longing for her old friend on Liz's face. "You know, Liz, she's right up at Hogwarts if you want to" James stopped, not knowing how to continue. He began again. "I mean, almost two years is a long time not to talk to someone."

Liz laughed a half-forced laugh. "You're one to talk, Potter. You haven't sent me one owl in the past few years."

"Ermyou know, things were pretty busy. And, wellwe had just broked up andthen it was the whole Lily-fight thing too. I didn't talk to Lily either until I ran into her. It was just kind ofweird. It sort of divided us over that whole period of time. I sided with you, because we were going out. Remus sided with Lily, because he always does. Sirius sided with Lily, becausewell, I'm not quite sure why he sided with Lily. And Peter, Peter sided with you, becauseI dunnoAnyway, it kind of separated us. Not the Marauders, because we can't be divided. But, it separated you and Lily between us. AndI really don't know. It was just weird."

"Oh. I didn't really know that the fight effected you guys so much. I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." James said, "Look, whatever happened during 7th year happened. I don't know why you two got into a fight, but I should think that both you and Lily are mature enough now to put your past behind you."

Liz grinned and hugged him. "When did you grow up, Potter?"

"Oh, over the past month." He grinned. "Look, I'm meeting Sirius at the Three Broomsticks. You can come with me if you want."

"Sure. I'll meet you guys over there after I close up."

"Oh, Lil! How do you like these?"

"Ewwtoo sparkly. Remember, Belle, this is a wedding, not a Hogwarts ball."

"Oh, I know, but wedding colors are just so boring!"

"Get used to it."

"Ok, look, I'm sorry, Lil, but I've got to go. I need to get back to the auror office. I'm expected at 5." She said, guiltily. "Owl me! We need to go pick out the dresses that we're _really _going to wear in a few weeks."

"Ok, sure! See you, Belle!" Both girls apparated to their final destinations.

"Prongs! Over here!" Sirius was seated by the bar, grinning madly and sipping a pint of heaven-knows-what. 

"Lord, Sirius. You haven't gone and gotten yourself drunk, have you?"

"Oh, no, this is butterbeer." Sirius gestured toward a seat next to him. 

"Why are you so happy, then?" James asked, as he indulged himself into a butterbeer. "By the way, I saw Liz today."

"Liz Needingham?" Sirius raised his eyebrows. James could tell what he was thinking immediately.

"_Yes,_ Sirius, Liz Needingham. And, no, I'm _not _interested in her. I'm barely over Lily."

"Given your reputation, I think not being over Lily is probably your best reason for starting up with this Liz thing again, so you can't exactly blame me for my unsaid accusations."

"Look, what's so wrong with me being interested in Liz? You yourself said that maybe I should get over Lily and meet other girls."

"I was wrong. At least if Liz is going to be one of the 'other girls'. Sorry, James, but you know this is just another fling. We've been through this before. She'll never mean anything to you as anything but a friend."

"Look, I think I know my feelings better than you do, ok?" James snapped, a bit too harshly.

Sirius sighed. "Ok, ok, you're right. I'll just leave this to you. Anyway, before all this Liz stuff came up, I was going to tell you why I was so happy."

"Which is?" James asked, calming down.

"I'm getting married!" Sirius exclaimed.

"You'rewhat?"

"Master," A black-haired man in his thirties by the name of Matthew Potter bowed down to a tall man, in whose eyes you could easily read evil. "You called upon me?"

"Yes, Potter. The reason I've called upon you is to ask of your assistance."

"Anything, Master."

"Good. Now, I believe that you have a younger brother?"

Matthew winced. "Yes, Master. Although, you could barely call him a brother."

"Yes, I believe I am aware of that situation. That is exactly why I have called for you."

"I'm sorry, master. I don't understand. How could my brother be of any help to you? Last I heard, he was an auror."

The man gave a sort of stern laugh. "Oh, yes, James Potter could be of very much help to me. Unfortunately, he will not change sides. You yourself know that well. The reason I need you is I need him dead. He can not live."

"I'd be much obliged to do that job, Master. But why do you want him dead?"

"Your job is not to ask why. Your task is to simply kill him. No questions asked."

"Yes, of course, Master. I don't know why I asked. Please tell me how you'd like me to kill him."

"He's a fully trained auror, so you won't be able to kill him the regular way. This is why I've chosen you. You can gain his trust back. Convince him you have left my side. Once he is trusting, kill him."

"Yes, master." Matthew bowed, and left the room.

James was staggered. "You're getting married? To who?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "To Dumbledore, James. Who do you _think _I'm getting married to?"

"Oh, yeah, Bella. So _that's _why the girls were acting oddly earlier."

"Oh, you saw them?" Sirius grinned. "Won't Bella look brilliant in a wedding dress?"

"I don't think I'm permitted to answer that." James laughed.

"So, I'm still considering who to choose for my best man. I mean, at first, I was leaning toward Billy, I mean, he's 17 now, and mature enough to be a best man. But, then I realized that the answer was pretty obvious, it would _have _to be my cousin, Timothy." Sirius hid his laughter.

"_What?_" James shouted.

Sirius almost died of laughter. "So, who do you think would make a better best man?"

"Oh, well, I'm leaning toward Tim, actually." James grinned. "So, just tell me, do I have to pay for my own tuxedo?"

"Yes, you are. I wouldn't mind if you also paid for the rings as well, actually. And, while, you're at it, the entire wedding. That's what best men really should be for; financial support."

James laughed. "So, when's the wedding?"

At that moment, Liz came in. "Who's having a wedding?"

"Me!" Sirius jumped up.

"Siri? You're getting married! Funny, I never would have thought you'd be the first of us to get married. Well, then, we absolutely _have _to have a butterbeer toast!"

At that, Liz was served a butterbeer, and they all raised their pints. "To Sirius!" Liz said.

"To Sirius!" James echoed.

"To me!" Sirius laughed, and they all drained their mugs of butterbeer.

Lily apparated into Hogsmeade, the closest to Hogwarts that she could apparate. She walked down the familiar street. When she reached The Three Broomsticks, she decided she needed to treat herself to a butterbeer. 

As she walked into the Three Broomsticks, she was greeted by shouts of "LILY!" 

She turned, and saw three familiar faces. "Hey, Potter." She gave him a soft glare, then turned to Sirius. "Siri! Oh, congratulations! I'm so happy for you guys!" She hugged him in a brotherly way, and then turned toward Liz, biting her lip. "Bethie?"

"Oh, Lil!" Liz cried. "I'm so sorry. We really have to talk."

"No we don't. It was my fault, and it was a long time ago. It never should've happened. Let's just pretend it never did, ok?"

"Sure. But, it _did _and it was all my fault!"

"Shush, it was no one's fault. Except for maybe James'." Both girls glared at him playfully.

"What? How could it have been _my _fault! I never did anything!"

"Oh, shut up, Potter." Lily giggled happily, wrapping her arms around everyone's shoulders. "Now, then. We have a wedding to plan, don't we?"

James flopped down onto his bed happily, and slightly confused. When he was with Liz, he felt comfortable. With Lily, he also felt comfortable, but he felt something else too. The thing was, it wasn't as if he really had a _choice_, was it? Lily wanted as little to do with him as possible. Liz; well, he didn't really know what Liz wanted. But, she wasn't married, so why _wouldn't _she want him? He thought egoistically. All of the sudden, he heard a knock on his door. Who could it be? "Come in." He said. Suddenly, he saw a tall figure walk through the door. "M-matthew?" James croaked, reaching for his wand in his pocket.

**__**

A/N: well, that wasn't _quite _a cliffy, was it?ok, so it kinda wasbut o wellit's very hard for me to end when it's **not** a cliffyI mean, without cliffhangers, I could let the chapters go on foreverrranywayz, wow! That chapter was VERY unexpectedeven for meI had NO idea I was gonna make Sirius and Bella get engaged! Well, everyone, congratulate the happy couple in a review, ok? Speaking of reviews, here're the thank-yous! Btw, I got over 100! Whoo! Isnt that greatt? ***dances***anywayz, here're the thank-yous!

****

Oliverwoodschic: Why, thank you! I'm gonna be on your favorites list? Wow! What an honor! Tyyy! I still sya my fic sucksbut o wellthanks so much!

****

Hyper-Piper: im SO sorry for taking so long again! It's justmy life is really busyy! But, that's no excusee! I'll get the next chapter up REALLY quick! I promisee! And, I'm an awesome writer? Ty!

****

Daynae: yay! Felicitous! Whoo! Hypernesssfun! Jamesie! JAMESIE! what part is that? *goes to check* ooothat was our favoritest little Victoria, wasn't it? Well, thanks, Dayn!

****

Prongslover: Thanks so much! I love it when ppl love it! And, here's more for ya!

****

Marissa: well, I went went went went went went went went went went went went (etc.)and it's heree! And im going againn! Yay!hope you liked this chapter too! Btw, you were the 100th reviewer! Yay!

****

Good story. Keep going (good story. Keep going.): why, thank you! And I did keep going! And im glad you think it's good! Yay!

****

Martini Addict: lol, yay! Boy Meets World rockss! and yaSnape _might_ be the guy who Lily goes out withbut I doubt itthat guy was more perfectSnape is ickyor maybe there won't be a guyI dunnoim decidingya! Go James! Thanks for the review!

****

Mystikalolo: thanks a bunch! I'm glad you like it!

****

Princess Hermione: I KNOW! Grosss! *gags*I'd HATE to kiss Snapewell, thanks!

****

Emily Woodmark: Whenever things start looking good for them they get worse again? I knowwwim so evil to thembut, they'll be together in the endddnever fearwell, thanks!

****

Jak009: I know! Lola MWPP fic just isn't a MWPP fic without Sirius! Which is why I absolutely HAD to insert him in this chapter! Well, thanks!

****

lil' grasshoppa: lolyou're the first reviewer whose actually felt sorry for Snapey! But, now that I think of it, poor guyI mean, he has absolutely no chance with Lilo wellthanks!

****

Shelly: COOKIES FOR YOU! *gives her cookies* you got it! YepLily told James that she could take care of herself, and is mad at both of themmGOOD JOB! Well, thanks!

****

Lick Me: lolz, thanks so much! I'm glad you like it!

****

Princess Potter: yayou've gotta hate Victoriaannoying little witchthanks!

****

Y. Kuang: yayou're so rightI made a comment aboutyour review in the A/N, if you noticeddvery obserbant of youI'm so sorry that that chapter was out-of place! It prolly **was** a result of not writing for so longanywayz, sorryy! And thanks for the great review! I love reviews that actually give me a little critisism! Ooo, and btw, I'll review your fic right away!

****

Anne: it's cool? Why, thank you!

****

Nike1000: oooim glad you like it! Thanks!


	7. Trust and Companionship

****

A/N: rightsince I took SO long last chapter, I'm writing this one RIGHT awayeven though I neeeed to write my other two ficsesspecially since one of them is for a contest, and I have a deadlinebut o wellI'm getting ITN insperationso, I'd better thank my muses and get writing! Btw, this is a semi-fluff filled chapterit has some actual plotbut ya

****

Disclaimer: umI ownand I don't ownother stuffWHAT AN INFORMATIVE DISCLAIMER!

**__**

Chapter Seven:

Trust and Companionship

James' hand tightened around his wand. "Leave now, and I won't have to send you to Azkaban." He said, his teeth clenched, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. James Potter wasn't afraid of many things. He had fought some of the most powerful death eaters, won England the only world cup they had won in over 200 years, become an illegal animagi in his 5th year, and stayed at the top of his class, socially and educationally, throughout Hogwarts. None of that was easy, and he had worked very hard to retain his image. Nothing scared James Potter. Except for the past.

Matthew had an expression James could not identify on his face. It was a new one; one which he had never seen on his brother before. "James." Matthew said, it was not a question, nor a salutation; simply a statement. Suddenly, James realized it. But, it couldn't be. And, yet, it was. The expression James saw on his brother's face was an expression of innocence. James felt his grip on his wand loosening, in spite of himself.

James felt his hands shaking. "What do you want?"

"So, a wedding? That's great, Lil." Anna said flatly, as she scribbled some words onto a parchment.

"Unenthusiastic today, are we?"

Anna sighed. "Sorry, Lil. It's justclasses start in just a few weeks and I need to get my lessons ready. I don't want astronomy to be as boring as it was back when we were here. Remember?" 

Lily smiled sympathetically. "I remember. Why ever did you want to teach that class, anyway? I remember you used to always get great marks in it, but most people used to find it such a bore."

"Oh, but I love astronomy. It's just that Professor Kindle couldn't teach for the life of her, poor dear. But, I've always loved the stars. When I was little, I used to go outside onto my balcony at night and lie out there in a sleeping bag and try to count and name all the stars. When I was eight, my mum enchanted stars onto my ceiling, changing every night depending on what stars we saw that night. I loved it. By that time, I had memorized almost all the stars' names. That's why I got good marks. The only thing is, Professor Kindle never actually taught us the real magic in the stars until 7th year, after we had spent 6 entire years memorizing them. By then, everyone hated Astronomy. With my classes, though, it's different." Anna said, her voice full of passion. It was obvious her love for the subject.

Lily smiled at her friend. "So, tell me about the kids at Hogwarts"

"James." Matthew said again. "Don't be afraid." He finally said after a long pause. "I've changed my ways. I've long since abandoned the dark lord." 

James bit his lip, "How do I know I can trust you?"

Matthew frowned. "You don't, but I'm your brother, James. Just remember that the same blood runs through our veins. I'm telling you that I've left the dark lord. Please try to trust me, James. I know I haven't earned it, but I truly have started over. There is no evil left in me. I've already been to see Dumbledore. He has given me another chance."

James raised his eyebrows in thought. "Look, Matthew. I think we both know why I don't trust you. I need to think this over. Come to see me tommorow." James said, desperately trying to maintain his cool. At that, Matthew silently walked out the door.

The girls were deep into discussion when a knock came on Anna's door. It was a certain familiar black-haired man. "Hey, do you know where-Lily? Look, could I talk to you?"

"Sure, talk away." Lily said, making no move to leave the room.

"In private?" James glanced toward Anna.

Lily groaned. "And we all know what happened _last _time someone asked to talk to me in private. Look, Potter, no offense, but you know all too well that I don't want to talk to you."

"Lily, _please_,if I had any other option I'd talk to anyone else. But-Look, I just need to talk to you. It's important." James' voice had some sign of urgency, so Lily simply nodded, and walked out of Anna's room with James.

"So, what is it, Potter?" Lily asked.

James fiddled with his hands. "Honestly, I don't know why I'm telling you of all people this, butI needed to tell someone. Anyway, well, did I ever mention to you that I had a brother?"

"Ermno. I thought you lived alone with your grandmother during Hogwarts."

"I did." James frowned. "My brother left home whenwhen my parents left. Ok, well, I guess I had better tell you about my parents. Did I ever tell you why I lived with my gram?"

"No. I didn't really think it was something you were comfortable talking about." 

"It isn't. But-well" James paused. "My parents were death eaters." He gulped. 

"Were?" Lily asked nervously.

"I-II turned them in. I was nine. I told my gram when I found out what they were. I didn't understand. Gram told the ministry, of course. They were sent to Azkaban and died separately within the next ten years. It tore my family apart. My baby sister, Emily, was sent to an orphanage. She'd be 15 right now. My seventeen-year-old brother, Matthew, was also a death eater. He got away. He's been in hiding- until today." James frowned and Lily looked truly sympathetic.

"Oh, James. I'm so sorry." Lily suddenly realized what James had said. "What do you mean _until now_?" Lily asked, not quite wanting to hear the answer.

James explained his brother's appearance in his room. "I probably should've stunned him. I was stupid. How could I possibly think that he was innocent? An innocent person doesn't hide for twelve years!"

Lily bit her lip, and fought the mad urge to hug him. He looked completely helpless. "Maybe he _is _telling the truth. He could be. I mean, he said he talked to Dumbledore, right? If Dumbledore trusts him, then he's trustable."

James shook his head. "Dumbledore's all too trusting. Remember our 3rd year Arithmancy teacher? The death eater? Plus, Dumbledore doesn't know Matthew like I do."

Lily shook her head. "I don't know, James. It's so complicated. I guess it all comes down to what type of person you are. If you're the type that thinks that you should always trust your instincts, then you most certainly shouldn't trust Matthew, should you? But, if you're the type that believes in giving people the benefit of the doubt then, by all means, go ahead and trust him until he gives you good reason not to."

"What type of person are you?" James asked.

"Why are you asking _me_? I'm an ex-reporter. Reporters don't take sides, they report."

"Fine, then, what side is the part of Lily that isn't a reporter on?"

"Is there a part of me that isn't a reporter? Well, then, I guess that part of me would have to take the benefit of the doubt. But, that's me, James. What are you?" Lily looked straight into his eyes for a few seconds, as if staring straight through to his soul. James suddenly looked away, into the burning fireplace. 

"You know, you're not making this any easier for me." James said softly, turning toward Lily.

"What do you mean? I didn't help you with your brother?" Lily frowned, scorning herself. "I'm sorry."

"No. That's not it. Lily, I really do love you, you know." James said, and ran off into his room before Lily could say anything.

Lily went back into Anna's room, only to see that Anna had fallen asleep on her lesson plans. She put her friend's notebook away and left for her room. She lie flat on her bed and cried herself to sleep, not even knowing quite why.

"Did it work, Potter?" The tall man asked.

"Not yet, master." Matthew Potter replied.

"What do you mean not yet? Need I remind you that we do not have very much time? You need to gain that stupid boy's trust soon, or else I'll have to get a more adequate death eater to do the job."

"No, no, master, that won't be necessary. I'll have him eating out of my hand by tomorrow evening, I promise."

Lily sneaked into Honeydukes through the secret passage. "Guess who!" She shouted as she ran in. 

"Lily!" Liz grinned. "Here to keep me company? Good. It's so boring here. We get barely any customers during the summer, what with all the students on holidays. But, aren't you busy getting ready for the students' arrival? They'll be here in, what, two weeks?"

"Yup. But, I'm all ready. My lesson plans are done, so I figured I'd come here to talk to you. Everyone else in the castle is busy, and it's ever so lonely." 

"Well, I'm glad you came. We have a few years of catching up to do!"

"Well, you pretty much know how I spent my time after Hogwarts, don't you?"

"Yep. You know, I read every single one of your articles?" Liz grinned guiltily.

"Really? Oh, now I feel bad. Through all that, I had absolutely no idea where you were."

"I wasn't famous or anything like you and James, so don't feel guilty. I probably wouldn't know what you had done if I didn't see your article one day in the Prophet. Anyway, I work for the ministry; Department of Magical Creatures. I'm here for a few weeks during my uncle's vacation. He can't seem to find anyone else to take care of the shop while he's away."

"Wow, that's great, Bethie! You always loved animals"

"Yep! It's a great job. I love it. It does get sort of lonely, though."

"What, so no new boyfriends?" Lily joked, knowing Liz there had been at least 10.

"Of course! You know very well that I haven't been without a boyfriend for over two weeks since 4th year." Liz giggled. "But, it really is lonely. I've missed having friends around. You and Nicola" Liz paused, looking like she was almost about to cry. "Did you hear?" She whispered.

Lily hugged her and did begin to sob. "Yes." She replied. "Oh, Bethie, I wanted to go see you, I really did. ButI couldn't. I'm so sorry. I miss her so much."

Liz shuddered. "I hate Voldemort. I couldn't believe it when I found out. I just read her name in the paper. I refused to believe that it was her at first. But, it was." She sobbed. "If only she hadn't gone to France. If the three of us hadn't fought, we might all still be living together in an apartment somewhere."

"It wasn't our fault. Well, it wasn't _your _fault. It was mine. If I hadn't gotten so upset about you dating Potter, the fight would've never happened. It's _my _fault she's dead. It's my fault." Lily choked.

Liz just sat there, sobbing lightly. "It wasn't your fault." She whispered at last.

James Potter sulked in his room. Unlike the rest of the Hogwarts staff, he wasn't busy organizing lesson plans. Professor Ferneligus had provided adequate lesson plans for him. James wished he hadn't. Lesson plans might take his mind off everything. "_Ironic," _James muttered to himself, "_I came here to get away from my problems."_

"Did you, then?" Came a voice, from behind him.

"Matthew." James said, frowning. Memories poured through his soul. He shuddered. 

"Please, James. I know I've done so much to hurt you. But, I wish you could try to trust me. I've changed. I was wrong."

James bit his lip. "I don't know if I could; trust you, I mean."

Matthew stopped himself from shouting in frustration. The stupid boy wasn't making it easy. A voice in the back of Matthew's head echoed throughout his body. _It's you're fault, you know. You were the one who jaded him._

Matthew shrugged it off. What was his fault? Nothing. James had made the wrong decision. He could be powerful. Instead he would die. But, how could he gain James' trust? How could he get through to his brother? Then, it hit him. Silly he hadn't thought of it before. The thing that would get through to James was the thing that hurt him the most; the memories. "James. Remember when-" Matthew stopped himself from shuddering. "Remember when I taught you to fly?"

James himself did shudder. It was true. His brother had been the one who'd taught him how to fly at the age of five. He had pushed him to practice quidditch every day, even at such a young age. _If it weren't for Matthew I wouldn't be the James Potter. I would only be James; that kid who went to Hogwarts. _James wasn't sure whether this was a good thing or a bad thing. If he weren't _the _James Potter, life would probably be so much easier; he wouldn't have to live in the spotlight. In fact, maybe he would even have Lily-

James pushed the thoughts out of his head and looked up at his older brother. He couldn't help feeling a small bit of-what was it? Not admiration. Possibly respect? No, not respect either. He wasn't sure. Gratitude was part of it, but something else as well. Love? No, impossible. "Yes, I remember." James smiled slightly.

"You were so happy when father bought you that Nimbus 500." Matthew gave a slight chuckle. "The next day you fell off it and broke half your bones."

James smiled. "I refused to fly for the next week."

"Of course, you were on that broom the next day." Matthew smiled as well; a look of brotherly companionship passed through them. "I hear all that flying did pay off in the end, though."

"I suppose." James said, honestly. "Money, fame; it all gets very boring."

"Boring? What, you don't have friends? Girlfriends? From what I hear, you have every witch in Britain at your heals."

"Sure, every brainless, blond, idiotic witch in Britain; none of them mean anything to me, or ever will."

"Have your sights set on one, then?" Matthew grinned, a typical teasing, brotherly grin.

"Well," James' face turned slightly pink, and he looked quite boyish for a man in his early twenties. "Yes."

"Spit it out then," Matthew teased. "What's her name?"

James considered this. He could say Liz, and he wouldn't be _completely_ lying. Still, he decided complete honesty would probably be best for this situation. "Lily Evans." He mumbled.

Matthew stopped himself from laughing in delight. It was too perfect. Imagine how much pain he could put James through by simply killing her. He could easily pull it off to make it seem like she had killed herself. "Lily Evans. The reporter?" He asked, ready to fix the information into his head.

"Ex-reporter. She works here now." 

"Tell me about her." Matthew said.

James got a slightly dazed look on his face. "She's perfect. Smart, funny, kindonly problem is, she hates me."

"She'll come through in the end." Matthew said, smiling. "I have to go now. May I come back soon?"

James considered it. "Yes. Yes, you may." James said, feeling light-hearted, as though some gap had suddenly been filled in his life.

Lily walked into the faculty lounge a few hours later. James was sitting in there, scribbling notes onto his lesson plans. He turned toward her. "Hey." He said, softly. He knew it was a very delicate and risky thing, trying to talk to Lily. If she were in a good mood, she would probably respond calmly. If she were in a bad mood, on the other hand, she would bite his head off.

Luckily for James, Lily was in a good mood. "Hey, Potter." She said smiling, taking a seat on the edge of James' lounge chair, reading his lesson plans over his shoulder. "How are you?" No, scratch that, Lily was in an _extremely _good mood.

"Ok, I guess." James said, flipping his notebook, in which he kept his lesson plans, shut.

"Did-did he come?" Lily asked gently.

"Yeah. It wasn't so bad, though. I think maybe he isn't lying." James said.

"Oh, well, that's good, isn't it?" Lily said, comfortingly.

"I suppose so. I dunno. I feel liketorn apart. Part of me wants to forget the past ten years. Part of me wants to believe that my brother has always been good and has always been by my side. Part of me wants to make believe nothing ever happened." James gave an involuntary shudder. "The other part wishes he were dead."

Lily touched his shoulder lightly. "It'll be ok."

"I hope so." James sighed. "He's my brother and I don't trust him. In fact, I hate him. I feel like scum."

"I know what you mean." Lily shook her head, brushing off her own thoughts of her sister. 

"It's strange, though. When we talk, it feels as if he really is my brother. We smiled, and joked, and talked about the past-before anything had happened. It really did feel like I had a brother."

Lily's face wore a very sympathetic expression and both were silent for several minutes. "Mm, Potter? I'm going to bed now, ok? G'Night."

"Night, Lily." James murmured inaudibly, as Lily walked into her room.

**__**

A/N: I'm gonna stop this chapter here, ok? It's pretty short, but o welland it's not a cliffy! Well, not **really**some of you may be worried for Lily's life, 'cause for all you know, Matthew could be inside her room ready to kill heractually, for all I know, he may be! I'll consider itthis chapter was pretty boring and fluffyo wellthis took a long to write tooI'm so sorryI just don't have TIME for writingo wellit's up now, so yay!I'm dissapointed in you reviewers, thoughwas the last chapter really that bad? I got ***9* **reviews for that chapterI got 20 for the chapter before thatthere's something seriously wrong with that pictureo wellyou reviewers'll just have to do better this time, won't you? Here're the thank-yous for those of you who ARE nice and DID take the ten seconds to review

****

Lady Wildcat: ooogoody! Now I don't have to be attacked by the donkey! Yay! And, awwthat's icky about your laptopI'll have to make sure never to have anyone step on my laptopwell, thanks! I'm glad you like it and I'm **very** glad I'm on your faves! That makes me feel so specialful! Yay! 

****

Hyper-Piper: I'm glad **someone** thought the wait was worth it*pouts* half my reviewers didn't, thoughoh wellI'm glad you like it! And is James thinking about Liz? We'll seeelet me tell you this much, I didn't put Liz in for no reasonthat's for sureand will he fall for Matthew's trickwell, you can probably tell he's slowly falling for it throughout this chapterbut, don't worry! Jamesie's not stupid! Well, thanks!

****

Ocean Spirit: I'm really glad you like it! And thanks! 

****

Mooncancer (all three of your reviewslol): why, thank you! I'm glad you think it's great enough to say that three times! I'm very glad you like it!

****

Bella Black: yepit ***is* **complicatedthat's for sureand I'm glad you find it addictingthat was my goalthanks!

****

Kribee (review for chapter 5): loldon't worryI wouldn't alter the plot if you'd have guessed it! I like seeing whether my reviewers know the characters wellthat's my goal in writing this storyto get the readers to know the characters as well as I doanyway, yepJames does need competition, doesn't he? That's why I put Snapey inof course, he's gonna need some better competition, seeing as Lily has no interest in Snapeshe's just so damn uncooperative! Honestly, if it had been up to me, Lily would've fallen for Snapebut nooshe just has to do things her own wayanywayz, thanks!

****

Mystikal Demoness, Lady Soyoko: thanks! And thanks for your suggestionmaybe I will elaborate on thatit does seem like James has all the deep, dark secretswell, thanks a bunch!

****

A/N: Well, I'm hoping to get more reviews for this chapterto come, we'll be having classes starting! HeheI can't wait to write that! It's gonna be so much fun! Also, we'll have more with Matthewand a lot more with Lizthe wedding's gonna happen in just a few chaptersI fink we'll probably have a bit with Bella next chapter toowell, PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. The Potters

A/N: ok! Here's chapter eight! Personally, I like this chapter a lotI hope you do too!

Disclaimer: ermpractically everything but the plot belongs to JK

**__**

Chapter Eight:

The Potters

The weeks passed slowly for James and Lily. For James, talks with Lily became the high points of his life. Matthew had been making frequent visits, and each time he visited, James grew more and more confused. Lily's life remained considerably normal and boring, highlighted by occasional civilized talks with James, and visits with Liz. 

After weeks of preparation, and hussle and bustle around the castle, September 1st finally came. Lily didn't think that she had ever been more nervous and excited; and that was including her first day as a student at Hogwarts. She was rushing around making sure all her work was in order. 

That evening, the staff was lined up and prepared, like drill sergeants, each knowing exactly what their task was to do. Finally, the students arrived. The staff, with the exception of Professor McGonagal, the Transfiguration professor and deputy headmistress, and Hagrid, the gamekeeper, was each seated at their designated table, as the students filed into the school, chattering away with each other. A few girls, Lily noticed, were pointing at James and giggling ferociously. Lily rolled her eyes as she saw James pulling his show-off grin. "You're so immature, Potter" Lily muttered at him.

"Takes one to know one." James smiled egoistically.

"Are you suggesting that _I_ am immature?" Lily asked. "Why, Potter, I'm hurt." (A/N: aren't Lily and James so strangesometimes they argue with eachother, sometimes they have civilled conversations, sometimes one, meaning Lily, most commonly, doesn't even want to look at the others' facethey're so weird)

"You should be." James said, and both were silenced as the first years were led into the school by Hagrid.

The sorting ceremony then commenced, and Lily watched as each first year was sorted into their individual houses. Lily could remember when she had first tried on that sorting hat. She had been scared out of her mind and nearly fell off the stool, to the great amusement of James Potter, whom she had met on the train. Lily remembered her relief as she was sorted into Gryffindor, not as much relief for getting into Gryffindor as for getting her sorting over with. Lily smiled at the memories when she realized the sorting had finished. Lily listened to Dumbledore's brief speech about the rules, and helped herself to the food. She had missed Hogwarts food, it never ceased to amaze her how it always tasted utterly perfect. Once she had finished her food, she left the great hall along with the rest of the students and staff.

"Welcome, class, to Charms! I am Professor Evans. Now, in today's lesson we're going to-" Lily's jaw dropped. She had just begun her first lesson, and already something had gone wrong-and she had a sneaking suspicion that she knew who had caused this. "Class, if you would follow me down the hall just this way, please" Lily had a thin smile plastered on her face. She led the class down toward the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, where a certain James Potter was lecturing some third year Gryffindors. 

"Now, then, class" James began. "I believe this is a prime example of the dark arts." There were many apprehensive giggles from the class.

"Don't even start, _professor, _or I'll hex you." Lily smiled. "I believe you have something of mine, then?"

"Why ever would I have something of yours?" James said innocently.

"That's what I would like to know." Lily replied curtly

"I can assure you, I do not have anything that belongs to you."

Lily did not take the time to reply. She lifted her wand and shouted. "Accio lesson plan!" The lesson plan slipped out from inside James' desk, and although James dodged at it, managed to get into Lily's hands. She turned to her class. "You will be learning that spell next year. Now, then, let's get back to class, shall we?"

"Well, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," James made sure to raise his voice for the end so that Lily would hear it. "I will be taking over for Professor Ferneligus this year. By the way, that pretty little fireball over there was your new Charms professor. This year, we'll be mostly reviewing dark creatures, unless there is some change of plan. Anyway, let's get into today's lesson: Erklings. Can anyone tell me what an Erkling is?" Several hands shot up.

"Miss-er, what was it? Oh, yes, Miss Patil?" He nodded toward a girl in the front row.

"Erklings are very dangerous dark creatures. They are known for entrancing children with their high pitched cackle, then eating them." The girl shuddered.

"Exactly. Erklings are closely related to elves. They originated in the Black Forest in Germany. Erkling killings have began to die down over the past few centuries, but we should still be on the safe side. Dark wizards are rumored to have Erklings on their side, which means if worst should come to worstwell, let's just continue the lesson on Erklings for now. You're still in third year, you won't be studying dark wizards until 6th year, at least, if I remember properly." James said, nervously. He honestly knew barely anything about magical creatures. Remus had brushed him up on some things, but James couldn't tell you the first thing about the little creatures unless it related to dark wizards and auror business. "Erm, soas Miss Patil pointed out, the Erkling lures it's prey with it's cackle, can anyone tell me"

Lily was feeling completely at home teaching Charms. She had pulled a McGonagal and began the class by telling her students how her class would be difficult and each and every student would need to focus and work hard in order to succeed in her class. 

The students had nervously fiddled with their wands, attempting to perform a simple levitating charm. Only a select few were able to levitate their feathers successfully. "You," Lily began to lecture as she looked at each student with disappointment. "Are very behind. I don't know what Professor Hilton has been teaching you over the past years, but this will most certainly not be tolerated. Tonight, work on mastering a simply levitating charm and be prepared to demonstrate it in front everyone next class." The class groaned, and there were some whispered complaints about homework on the first day. "You are dismissed." Lily said, smiling thinly. 

Emily Potter was back at the orphanage yet again. She had drove adoptive parents #14 out of their minds until they finally agreed to send her back. It hadn't been easy, either. These parents had been even harder to bend than the rest. They were both psychologists and explained that each and every attempt of hers to wreak havoc was a 'cry for help'. Emily rolled her eyes remembering the nut jobs. The second she had walked back into the orphanage doors their were groans from the staff, and murmurs of "I thought you were actually gone for good that time" and "It was too good to be true" from her fellow orphans. 

She wasn't very popular at the orphanage, to say the least. She was somewhat of a rebel and hadn't a friend in the world. Not that she needed one. She found people to be tiresome and boring, and those of the orphanage to be even more boring than the average person; each and every one basking in misery over their lost parents or bragging about how their father or mother would come back any day to get them back. Emily knew her parents would never be back for her. She knew that her older brother had been alive and free for the past for thirteen years and never once had he come to get her. He was 22, what was his excuse? 

Emily frowned scornfully. She began to pile her things into a suitcase; the same suitcase which she had been delivered to the orphanage with. As she began to place a small baby's bonnet into the suitcase, she couldn't help but unfold the bonnet, and reach into a tiny pocket to pull out a creased parchment. She had read it over at least five thousand times, each time expecting to read a different letter; to discover something that she hadn't read before. This time, she read the letter again.

__

Dear Emmy,

If you're reading this, you're in a muggle orphanage somewhere. If you still remember what happened, you probably hate me. You should. It's my fault. I know it is. The ministry of magic decided it would be better for you to go to an orphanage, instead of to live with me and Grandmother. You wouldn't want to live with Grandmother anyway. She feeds us too many vegetables. Do you remember? Do you remember the delicious foods Milly, our house elf, cooked us? Do you remember me? I hope you still remember. I hope I still remember. The ministry doesn't want you to be part of the magical world. They want you to forget. I don't know why. But, I don't want you to forget. You have to remember us. Remember not to blame Matthew, it wasn't his fault. Mum and Dad made him. Remember that it was my fault. If you're miserable, then it's my fault. I'll always love you, though. Do you remember the song Milly sang you when you wouldn't go to sleep? Do you remember how she always called you a little dumpling? I'm scared of being alone, Em. I don't like Grandmother. You're probably alone too. Please don't forgive me for doing this to you. I won't forgive myself, I promise. I love you, Emily. 

Your brother,

James

Emily shuddered, and carefully put away the letter. _No, _She thought, _No, I don't remember._

James had begun to get tired of discussing Erklings for four straight classes of 3rd years. Halfway through the Ravenclaw 3rd year class, he gave up. "That's it!" James sighed. "I give up. I don't know the first thing about Erklings. You can feel free to learn about them in Care of Magical Creatures. This is Defense Against the Dark Arts, and, gosh darnit, we are going to learn how to defend ourselves!" James let loose a boyish grin and began. "So, who knows what exactly an auror does?"

Lily flopped into a chair at lunch and sighed. Lily had never had more respect for McGonagal in her life. After four straight hours of classes with students, most of whom did not take her at all seriously, she was at her wits end. It had been difficult restraining herself from giving some of them a good punch in the face.

"Hi, Lil!" She was greeted by Anna, who was smiling brightly. She didn't have classes until night and was perfectly content, without the worries of mischievious students to plague her mind. "How's your first day going?"

"Oh, fine, I suppose. Besides the fact that half the students don't take their work at all seriously. You'd think each and every one of them was a James Potter clone." 

"Not nearly as good looking, though." James said cockily as he sat down next to her. "Pass the salt."

"Get over yourself, Potter." Lily said, handing him the salt.

"Well, since you're so keen to know," James began sarcastically. "My day has been going brilliantly. That is, after I stopped talking about stupid Erklings. Honestly, you'd think Professor Ferniglus was teaching a Care of Magical Creatures class by the lesson plans he gave me. But, I decided to add my own little touch to the classes."

"Your own little touch?" Lily raised her eyebrows. "Knowing you, Potter, you changed the entire course of the lesson and began a spirited discussion on quidditch."

"Lily, Lily," James shook her head. "You don't know me at all. In fact, I hardly mentioned quidditch at all. Mostly, I talked about how to fight the dark arts. Which is what you're _supposed _to be learning in Defense Against the Dark Arts, hence the name."

Lily simply rolled her eyes, shook her head and went back to concentrating on her soup.

It was nearly October and the air had become cool and crisp. The students above first year spent nearly all the time they could manage to spare outside in the courtyards flying. Most did not have very much time to spare. Lily had been bearing down on the students especially hard, and the older students, who had endless amounts of work to do to prepare for their end-of-year testing, were hardly ever seen without a piles of parchment and books in their arms. James, who hadn't given his students a single bit of homework since the beginning of the year, lectured Lily on how she should go a bit easier on them quite frequently. 

"Honestly, Potter. It's for their own good. They need to learn. Unlike you, I want my students to leave my class knowing _more _than they did when they came in, not less. And how will they ever pass the final exam Professor Fernigalus made for them if you aren't teaching any of the information on it."

"I'll just have to make my own test, won't I, then?" James replied curtly.

Lily shook her head. "Professor Fernigalus won't be too pleased when he comes back from vacation next year and sees his students have learned nothing at all."

"I resent that." James said, and got up from dinner. "I have to go." Then, under his breath, he whispered. "Matthew's meeting me in ten minutes."

Lily changed her expression automatically, but shook off her bad feelings as James left the Great Hall.

James opened the door cautiously, and looked around for signs of his brother. He heard footsteps behind him, but before he could turn, someone placed a wand up to his head. "Don't move." Said a familiar voice. James recognized the voice. It was Matthew. He mentally cursed his own naivete. He instinctively reached slowly for his pocket only to realize that he had left his wand in the Great Hall. 

"Annie, stupid Potter left his wand at the table. I'm going to go return it, ok? I'll see you later." Lily said as she got up from the table.

"See you, Lil." Anna replied, and Lily zipped off. She knew she shouldn't interrupt James' visit with Matthew, and yet the she had a terrible feeling.

As she made her way towards the staff lounge, she heard voices in the corridor. She quickly hid behind a statue, not quite knowing why. She was a teacher now, and had full right to wander the corridors. And, yet, she had a gut sensation that whoever it was walking past her didn't care whether or not she had a right to be there.

As they grew nearer, the voices grew louder. "Why are you doing this?" Lily recognized the voice as James'. He sounded strange; even scared, perhaps. The other man had a wand to his head and looked exactly like an older, more ill-kept version of him. 

"Keep walking." The man replied. "You know quite well why I'm doing this." Lily fought back her instinct to leap forward and try to help. She knew that if that man was Matthew, he was a well-trained Death Eater, and absolutely no match for her. He could kill her without a second thought if she wasn't prepared. Instead, she waited. Once she decided that they were well past her, she crept out and ran as quickly as she could to the Staff Lounge. She headed straight for James' room and grabbed two things, which, luckily for her, were both lying flat on his bureau; the Marauders Map and the Invisibility Cloak. 

She pointed James' wand at the map and whispered "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Lily couldn't hold back a small smile remembering the familiar password that James had invented. The map of Hogwarts had appeared before her eyes and she began to search for the dots labeled James Potter and Matthew Potter. She found them to be exiting Hogwarts. She quickly slipped on the invisibility cloak and ran as fast as she could toward the front entrance.

Knowing all the shortcuts, Lily managed to reach the Hogwarts exit in only a few minutes. She glanced at the map and saw that James and Matthew were entering the Forbidden Forest. She winced, but ran ahead. Soon, she was within eyesight of them. She walked a good deal behind them, so as not to be taken notice of. Even though she was wearing the cloak, there was no telling whether or not one of them would bump into her. 

She continued to follow them for what seemed like hours. Finally, the two had come to a stop. She crept closer so that she could see and hear them clearly. "Master," Matthew bowed down before a tall, robed presence. "I have come with the boy."

Emily Potter had been out on the streets for weeks. She felt freer than she had ever been at the orphanage, but she was starving. She had discovered that the large sum of money she had been left with when she was abandoned at the orphanage could be of no use to her in the muggle world. She had to eat out of dumpsters, and steal food from cafés. Besides that problem, though, she was happier than ever. She could go where she wanted, and do whatever she felt like. She had no boundaries. She had thought about trying to find the wizarding world more than once. But, she hadn't any idea where to start. Little did she know, that the ugly-looking tavern that she passed nearly every day was actually the passage into Diagon Alley. Little did she know that the men in long robes that she had noticed looking at her once or twice were watching her, carefully surveying her every move. No, she did not know any of that. In truth, she had more boundaries than she ever had before. But, all she knew was that she was free. Was she ever more wrong.

It was late September when she was nibbling on a stolen slice of bread in a darkened alley. She had been beginning to feel as though she was being watched. "Stop being so paranoid." She commanded herself. She had always been a bit too cautious, always felt like there was something around the corner. She remembered how the girls at the orphanage used to tease her. "Emily thinks the entire world exists entirely for her." Sally Nickelson had once said when Emily had noticed that there was a cat perched on the sidewalk that had seemed to be staring at her intently. "She even thinks the stray cats are watching her." She had commented about the cat to one girl whom she had been particularly close to for a few months; of course, the girl was adopted, as they all were. "I'm not paranoid." Emily muttered back to herself.

Suddenly, she heard a loud noise. It sounded like a train. No, a bus. The bus was headed straight down the alley toward her. It would hit her any second. The two headlights flashed brightly before her eyes. _This is it,_ She thought. _I'm finally going to die. _But, she did not die. The bus stopped abruptly and a man walked out.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus! Hop aboard!"

A/N: hmmcurious, are you? I should hope so. Well, I don't have many reviewers lately, but I'll take the time to thank the ones I do have!

****

Bella Black: thanks so much! And, yepit is kinda soap opera-ish, isn't it? Lolzhopefully, that's a good thing in your bookand I'm SO glad it's addicting, because otherwise, I wouldn't be getting any reviewsand that'd make me sadbut, I'm glad I achieved my goal! That makes me so happy to hear that! XD thanks!

****

Maddy Nicola Snape: you like? Thanks! I'm glad! And I will try to keep up the good workhopefully you enjoyed this chapterthanks so much!

****

MegHarts: yay! Well, you won't have to die from the suspense anymore, cuz the chapter is now up! And I'm glad you like it!

****

Hyper-Piper: Lizlet's just say, you'll see...very soonJames trust Matthewyesno? Well, I guess this chapter answered that questionand, yes, you're absolutely right, it *is* always good to know in L/J fics that they can't die until that Halloween nightbut, I have to tell you, it's very sad for L/J fic writers to write and KNOW that you're gonna have to kill them off at one pointit makes me so miserablebut yaanywayz, you're high off cheesecake? Wow! I didn't know that was possible! Lmaoanywayz, glad you liked it! Thanks so much! XD


	9. Family Affair

**__**

A/N: hmmwell, this chapter took a whileI'm sorry! It's kind of long, thoughso maybe it'll be worth itI had lots of fun with this chapterand the plot bunnies have attacked, so the next few chapters shouldn't take too long to get up

**__**

Disclaimer: I ownalmost nothingjust Emily, I thinkand Bella, in a wayI dunt own her name, but she's not the **same** Arabella Figg in the books (that's her aunt, who'll you'll meet very soonwithin the next few chapters)I own Liz and Anna toothat's all, I thinkand the plot

**__**

Chapter Nine:

Family Affairs

"What?" Emily stared blankly at the man. 

"Welcome to the Knight Bus. 'Op aboard." The man repeated. Emily noticed he couldn't be too much older than herself. 

"The Knight Bus?" Emily asked.

"Yes. 'Tis for witches and wizards all over the world. To summon it, a wizard simply 'as to lift 'is wand and shoot sparks."

"ButI'm not a witch, and I most certainly didn't shoot sparks into the air with my wand, so I believe you're mistaken."

"Why, a'course you didn'. You 'ave been called by Dumbledore. 'E asked me personally to deliver you to 'im."

"Dumbledore?" Emily looked absolutely befuddled.

"I'll explain what I know on the bus. Now, then, 'op aboard, Dollie." Emily nearly jumped at being addressed as 'dollie'. 

She looked skeptical. "How do I know this Dumbledore character won't send me back to the orphanage?"

"'E won't." The man, well, boy, rather, looked down into her eyes. "Jus' take my word for it."

Emily considered this for a minute. Finally, she decided that this boy looked like someone she could trust. She didn't know about Dumbledore, but if he trusted him, then she could give Dumbledore a chance. If worst came to worst, she could always run away again. "Ok." Emily said, and climbed onto the bus. There were twelve identical, neat cozy-looking beds.

"Righ', then." The boy gestured toward a man behind the drivers' seat. "This is Ernie. I'm Frank, by the way. And you, dollie, are the famous Emily Potter."

"Famous? I'm not famous! How did you know my name?"

"Oh, nearly everyone knows your name, and your story. Especially since your brother 'as gone an' made 'imself one'a the most popular wizards in all'a England."

"Hmm? Tell me my story, then, and my brother's. Everything you know." Emily's curiosity had been peaked. 

"Ok, but I'll warn you, dollie, it's not a very 'appy tale. It all started thirteen 'ears ago"

Lily stared, disgusted, as Matthew bowed down toward the man, whom she assumed was Voldemort, and kissed his feat. The man drew a sadistic smile as he saw James.

"Very well done, Matthew. You will be well rewarded for this. Now, then, let's get on with it. Let me kill the boy." Voldemort raised his wand above James' head and opened his mouth. 

Before he could utter a spell, though, Lily did something quite stupid. "No!" She shouted, pulling off the invisibility cloak and knocking Voldemort to his feat. Of, course, she should have remembered that Voldemort was just about five thousand times stronger than her. He grabbed her around the neck and lifted her off of him.

"And who would this be, Potter?" Voldemort gestured to James, whose jaw was hanging and he was struggling to break free from Matthew's grip. "Well, this is even better. Lily Evans, I presume. I think I'll just do away with your little mudblood girlfriend."

"Oh, master. May I?" Matthew asked, letting go of James and turning toward him. "Stupid boy. You could run anytime, but you won't, will you?" James scowled. Lily seized the opportunity to throw him his wand. The grip on her neck tightened so hard that she felt the bones in her neck crack. Voldemort dropped her to the ground as she passed out.

James didn't waste a second in grabbing Lily and running as fast as he could. He heard Voldemort's voice behind him saying. "Don't waste your energy, Matthew. We'll get him another time. And for this, he'll die slowly, painfully. So will the girl." He then raised his voice. "If you're smart, you'll give in now. You don't want to face what I have in store for you, Potter. Mark my words."

"So, I s'pose you know 'ow James turned in your family? Poor lad" Frank said, a bit grimly.

"No, I don't know. Tell me, please." Emily replied testily.

"Well, you're brother did something not many people could do. 'E found out your parents were death eaters-" Frank was cut off by a confused Emily.

"They were what?" Emily asked.

"Death Eaters. Dark wizards 'oo work forYou-Know-'Oo."

"No, I in fact do not know who."

Frank waved his hands in the air. "'Is name doesn't matter. Let's just say 'e's a terrible dark wizard. 'E's killed hundreds'a innocent muggles. Pure evil, 'e is."

"So, my parents worked for him?" Emily asked miserably. Imagine what the children at the orphanage would say if they got hold of that information. She could hear them now; 'the apple never falls far from the tree, does it?' They had said that before. She had held her tongue and ignored them. There was nothing she could say in her parents' defense. They were probably right. Her parents had been evil, and she too would be. It was in her blood.

Frank looked grim. "Yes. And little James found out. 'E was only eight or nine, but 'e told 'is gram one day. Dear woman, died just before James graduated 'ogwarts. She was forced to turn in 'er own daughter and 'er daughter's 'usband. She was grieve stricken. Sent 'em to Azkaban, the ministry did."

"Azkaban? Ministry?"

"Azkaban is the wizard jail. 'Orrible place, Azkaban. You never want to 'ave to go there." Frank let out an involuntary shudder.

"And the ministry?" Emily inquired.

"England's ministry of magic. It runs everything in the magical world in different departments."

"Oh, something like Parliament?"

"Parliament?"

"Oh, nevermind." Emily sighed. "So, go on. The ministry sent my parents to Azkaban, what happened next?"

"Well, did you know you had another brother? 'Is name was Matthew. 'E was a good ten years older than James. Yer mum and dad got 'im into their business. 'E escaped capture for a good while, though. Last I heard 'e managed to convince the ministry that your parents put 'im under the Imperius Curse." Before Emily got a chance to ask, he continued. "It controls a person's actions. It's an illegal curse, but you could never put it past a Death Eater."

"Was he under the curse?"

"Oh, I don't know. All I can tell you is you Potters have a lot of power in the ministry. They'd jump at the chance to prove a Potter is innocent."

"And what about me? Why did they send me away to live with the muggles?"

"I don't know." Frank said, a bit too quickly.

"You're lying. Don't lie. Please tell me, Frank."

"You're tired. Here, go to sleep, dollie." He handed her a blanket.

"No. Tell me."

"Dumbledore will tell you what 'e wants you to know when we get there. It's not too long, I only 'ave to drop off two more people before you. Sleep now, I'll wake you when we get there." He said, soothingly. Emily wanted to know, but she had finally realized how tired she was and drifted quickly into sleep.

James was kneeling beside Lily in the Infirmary. She was still unconscious and James was very much blaming himself. He then saw someone in the doorway. He squinted in the dark and made out Anna's face. 

"James, Dumbledore wants you. What's wrong with Lily?"

"I have to go. She'll explain later. Stay with her, ok? Madame Pomfrey gave her something, but I've always been pretty suspicious of that woman. I swear she tried to kill me every time I went to see her at Hogwarts. Wanted me to drink poison. I never did, and she refused to drink the 'medicine' herself. Ha! Nasty side effects, my foot!" 

Anna giggled. "Just get to Dumbledore, you prat."

"Ah, James, you're here! Good, good." Dumbldore said, as James entered the room. 

"Professor, there's something I have to tell you" James began.

"About Matthew? Yes, yes, pity we couldn't catch them in time. Now, I have something to talk to you about."

"Yes, headmaster?"

"Well, I suppose you remember your sister?"

"A bit, I guess. It was a long time ago. Why?" James frowned. He would rather not have to think about Emily right now. He most definitely didn't want Dumbledore surfacing memories that James was using all the strength he had to block from his mind.

"James, I know it's terrible to ask you this. You've had to go through with quite enough. I don't want to add to your workload. But, I think you might want to take this on." Dumbledore looked at him. "Your sister, she seems to have quite a bit in common with you." Dumbledore smiled slightly. "She ran away from her orphanage about a week ago. You more than all people know that she's not safe. I need you to protect her. I'd rather not send her back to that orphanage. The prophecies are constantly changing, I think she's needed in the wizarding world."

James looked shocked. "You-you're not afraid that she'llthat the old prophecies will be true?"

"The ministry thinks they can fight destiny. They most certainly can not. Emily has to know. She alone has the power to shape her own destiny. Hiding her was a terrible idea. She should be here any minute. I have Frank Longbottom doing me a favor and escorting her here through the Knight Bus. She'll be safe with Frank. He can watch her."

"Frank Longbottom? That new auror that everyone's been talking about?" James tried to hide his jealousy. _He _was supposed to be the popular auror. After realizing how stupid this was, he nearly laughed out loud. 

"Yes, that's the one. He's got quite a future in store for him, that boy. He was the only auror I could get off the job to watch her. There was a big crisis this morning. If not, I would have asked a more experienced auror. But, I dare say that boy can take care of himself." Dumbledore finished just as there was a knock on the door. "Pepper Imp!" Dumbledore said loudly, and the door creaked open.

"'Eadmaster!" The glowing, young face of Frank Longbottom was smiling. "I've brought 'er, sir." A dark haired, light-skinned girl walked in without a hint of shyness. 

"Hello." Emily said. "I'm Emily Potter, but I suppose you know that, since everyone seems to know more about me than I do. So, which one of you two is Dumbledore?"

James couldn't help smiling. She was not a disappointment in the least to the Potter name. "That would be me, Miss Potter." Dumbledore was smiling as well.

"Oh. That's nice." Emily said, without a hint of enthusiasm. "And who would you be?"

"I-I'm" James felt at a loss for words. He had no idea where to begin. Surely this girl hated him.

"My brother, James Potter." Emily finished. "I'm assuming, at least. I have you hair. I have your horribly ugly nose as well, I'm afraid to say."

James grinned. "You can blame Gram for that." 

Frank had taken a seat. "Sorry to interrupt this family reuinion, but I believe Dumbledore 'as something to tell you both."

"Yes, indeed I do, Frank."

"Would you like me to go now, 'eadmaster?" Frank asked, his voice hinting he'd rather stay.

"No, you may stay here for now. I'd like to speak to you about staying here at the castle for a while. I have a job for you, and I'm sure Emily'd enjoy your company. James' a professor, and I believe he'll be pretty busy most of the time."

"Headmaster, if you want Frank to stay here just to watch over Emily, I assure you she's safe with me. In case you've forgotten, I wasn't such a bad auror myself. And you're here at the castle too, no one would dare touch her with you here. I have time for her, I do!" James most certainly did not want Dumbledore thinking that some new, young auror was more capable of watching out for _his _sister.

"I can assure _you_, James, this has nothing to do with your incapability of taking care of Emily. I have a favor to ask of him. You will find out more about this later, I promise."

"Well, I for one am glad Frank is staying." Emily, who had been being fairly quiet while they discussed the matter, said. "I'd rather not be alone with a bunch of complete strangers."

"Complete strangers? You've known _him _for about an hour and he's less of a stranger than your own _brother_?" James growled.

"Oh, and all of the sudden you think you know me?" Emily rolled her eyes. "Honestly, the last time you saw me, I was in diapers!"

James frowned. "Fine. I don't know you. You don't know me either. Professor, with all due respect, I don't know what makes you think that we'll ever get along. How am I supposed to babysit this little brat?"

Emily shot James a death glare. "Excuse me, but I'm sixteen, almost seventeen, although I don't expect you to know that. And I most certainly don't need you to babysit me. But, I have to agree on the fact that we will never get along. I've only just known him for five minutes and already he's an insufferable idiot."

Dumbledore chuckled. "You two have quite a bit in common. I think you'll get along or, should I say, not get along, just fine. If I know James Potter at all, it's the people he doesn't get along with that he cares about the most."

"That is most certainly not true!" James defended himself. "And if you mean Lily, that's different. I never didn't get along with her, it was her that didn't get along with me!"

"Of course, of course." Dumbledore chuckled. "Well, now, let's get back to business, I suppose you have quite a few questions, Miss Potter?"

"Yes!" Emily nearly jumped. "I was thinking I'd never get my questions answered. Now, why did they send me to an orphanage and James to live with our grandmother?"

"To spare the wizarding world from you." James muttered, jokingly, and Frank laughed. Dumbledore, however, grimaced.

"It was a time of great fear. It still is, however the old minister of magic was a tad bit eccentric. He was very afraid of the dark lord; a bit _too _afraid for safety. As they say, the only thing to fear is fear itself. Anyway, when your parents were convicted, there were many prophecies concerning you. You have great power; power that only appears just about once in a century. Some predicted you would join forces with the dark lord as your parents did. People were fearful. Everyone loved the Potters. Your family was more prestigious than most other families in England. Still, when people got word of the prophecies, after seeing what happened to your parents, they wanted you to leave the magical world before anything happened. They sent you to that orphanage, hoping that if you didn't know magic you couldn't hurt us. The old minister has left office, though. When we got word that you had ran away, we decided to bring you back into our world. You most definitely weren't safe on the streets. I'm enlisting several of our staff members to teach you magic. We need you on our side, Emily. It is very important."

"So, they were afraid about me and not James? That's stupid. If you ask me, he looks like more of a threat." Emily stated.

"Oh, there were quite a few people afraid about James. An eight-year-old that could turn in his own parents, many people thought it was a sign of power hunger. No one could find good reason to take James away from the wizarding world, though. He already knew enough about magic to send him to live with muggles. That boy had been flying since he was in training pants, there was no way we'd be able to convince that child to live with muggles without a decent memory charm." Dumbledore smiled. "Good thing we didn't, also. England would've never won the cup without him."

"Why, thank you." James said, smiling. 

"Any more questions, Emily?" Dumbledore asked, turning toward the girl who was still looking thoughtful.

"Millions. None are too important, though. Just things concerning your world. But-wait, what about Matthew? No one's told me anything about him."

James' expression changed quickly. Dumbledore began to explain. "Matthew got out of Azkaban by naming quite a few Death Eaters and claiming he was under the Imperius curse. He's just been caught working with Lord Voldemort, though, and the ministry is after him as we speak. Luckily, he has not managed to kill anyone." Dumbledore and James exchanged looks. Emily and Frank noticed the exchange and exchanged their own curious looks.

"What?" Emily asked. "Did he try?"

"None of your business." James said. "Professor, I'm _very _tired and I have to get up early tomorrow morning to teach."

"Of course, James. Oh, and tell Miss Evans that if she's not better tomorrow she doesn't need to feel pressured to go in to teach. I'll just find someone to fill in for her."

James snorted. "The day Lily takes a day off, I'll die of shock. She's probably begging Madam Pomfrey to get out of the hospital wing as we speak."

Dumbledore smiled. "I don't doubt it." He then turned to Frank and Emily. "You two will be sleeping some spare rooms in the staff corridor. Come, now, I'll escort you there. We'll see you tomorrow, James."

"Madam Pomfrey, I'm better now! I swear! I only passed out for a little bit. I can leave now! I'm fine!" Lily, as James had guessed, was arguing with Madam Pomfrey. James was watching the argument with great amusement.

Madam Pomfrey finally gave in. "Fine. Some chocolate may help you a bit, though. Here. Take this and go. But don't blame me if your head is still hurting tonight."

Lily grinned and ran out, followed by James. "You are the stupidest damn person I know." James said, grinning.

"What a coincidence. You're the stupidest damn person _I _know." Lily replied.

"I know, I know. I never should've trusted Matthew. I was stupid to actually-" James looked sadder than Lily had ever seen him.

"To actually want to have a brother." Lily finished. "Lord, James, you're an idiot. Stop blaming yourself. Anyone could've made the same mistake as you did."

"But anyone didn't. _I _did. God, Lily, you almost died! Why in hell did you come after me?"

"Hey, I figured if you died you'd want to know good old Lily was there with you." Lily grinned at the old joke, but James didn't return the expression.

"Lily, you could've been killed and it would've been all my fault!" James shouted.

"But I wasn't killed, was I? Don't be so hard on yourself. That's my job. Now, why did Dumbledore call you to his office?" Lily asked.

"How did you know?" James asked, slightly surprised.

"Anna told me." Lily explained.

"Oh, well, let's just say I had a little family reunion today." James grinned.

"What?" Lily looked befuddled.

"My baby sister decided to pay me a visit, I did tell you about Emily, didn't I?"

"Yes, I believe you did. But, I thought she was-" 

"In an orphanage? So did I. That's why I was so surprised when she turned up in Dumbledore's office at first."

"Wow, James! That's wonderful!" Lily said gleefully.

"I suppose." James said dully. But, Lily, lost in her own happiness for James, did not notice his tone.

"So?" Lily urged James to continue.

"So what?" 

"So, what is she like?"

"Horrid." James said flatly.

"What?!" Lily seemed taken aback.

"She struts in here as if she owns the place and she has this attitude. She's the most egotistical, annoying girl I have ever met. Besides you, that is."

"I'm touched." Lily smirked. "But, how could you say that, James? She's your sister!"

"Uh huh. And Matthew's my brother, but it wouldn't make a difference what I thought of _him_."

"That's different and you know it, Potter."

"How do I know it's different? As Emily oh-so kindly pointed out, I don't know her at all. The last time I saw her she was a toddler, she barely even spoke."

Lily sighed. "I give up. I'd like to meet her, though."

"She's in the faculty lounge, I think." James said. Lily made a swerve to the common room door, but James grabbed her and stopped her. "Wait, Lily. I need to ask you something." 

Lily shifted uneasily, but nodded for James to go on.

"I know you'll hate my saying this, but you know it's true." James paused and took in a breath. "You mean more to me thanthan anyone I've ever known." Lily opened her mouth to say something, but James continued. "And you're killing me by doing this. Remember when we got here? We compromised on friendship, or at least the type of friendship we had at Hogwarts. Well, I'm tired of it. I don't just want to be your friend, Lily. Why don't you give me a chance? You know I didn't mean to kiss Victoria, you _know_ I love you, Lily. You have to know. Why do you torture me like this? Just give me a chance, Lily. I could be whatever you want me to."

Lily was silent for a second, taking in his speech. "I don't want you to be anything. That's the problem." Lily began, softly. "James, you don't even know who you are. Stop kidding yourself. You have no idea who you are. You're too confused, lost. How could I possibly love someone who doesn't know how to love himself? How could you love me? James, it's not easy for me either. Maybe one dayin a long time, we can be together. But, I'm not ready to be with you, James. And you need to figure out who you are. Until then, this will have to last you." Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

**__**

A/N: muahahathat chapter took me a whilethe middle was pretty much just uneventful dialog untilthe very endwas it worth it? I hope so! And does anyone have theories about what's to come? I did a lot of subtle hintingI won't say where or about whobut if anyone caught on, or has guesses, I'd love to hear about them in a form of a review! I love it when reviewers give me input and stuff! So, feel free to ask questions, comment, give suggestions, or tell me theories! K? well, here's the thank-yous for the people who reviewed last chapter:

**__**

Kelton: I'm really glad you like it! And the plot twistsI don't particularly like how many plot twists I haveI think it makes it too confusingbut, I'm glad you like it! Thanks!

**__**

Kitty Prydew: yesh! Poor everyone! But, never fear, for Lily's oka bit shell-shocked, but ok all the same! And I'm glad you like the fic! I hope I didn't make you wait too long for this chapter!

**__**

Jess the Great: lmaoI'm sorry it's so confusing! And I'm glad you like it! And, I knowLily and James really need to hurry it upwell, thanks!

**__**

MegHarts: Thanks! Glad you like it! And I'm glad you like the characters! 

**__**

Mooncancer (all three reviews): lolI'm such an evil writerglad you liked it! Thanks!

A/N: ok! Next chapter'll be up ASAP!


End file.
